Changes Can Be Good
by patetass
Summary: Sequel to 'Lessien The Free Spirit'. She sailed to the West. He stayed behind. A promise was made. Will things be the same? Legolas x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here's the first chapter of "Changes Can Be Good". Hope you like it. For those of you who followed Lessien in my first story, thank you so much. Without you Lessien wouldn't exist. For those of you who are reading the name Lessien for the first time, please read my first story about her, "Lessien The Free Spirit" in order for this to make sense. Thank you and Enjoy the first chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

"Llie nauva n' atsa amin (You will not catch me)" A young elleth laughed, running around a palace. She had blond hair and blue eyes. At distance, the palace where she was, looked a lot like the Last Homely House but if you looked closer you could see that the differences were many. For example, the palace was not in Middle-earth. It was in Valinor.

"Avavaen Amin nauva (Yes I will)" Another elleth cried. This one was older with grey eyes and brown hair. Her name was Lessien Peredhel.

The two girls ran around until they arrived at a huge balcony. In this balcony stood a male elf. He was tall with brown hair and Lessien's same grey eyes. He was Elrond, former Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond smiled at the girls.

"Teshuel Eärwen vand Lessien. (Take Eärwen home Lessien.)" he said in a soft voice.

"Uma Ada. (Yes Father.) Come Eärwen. Your parent's are waiting for you." She picked the little girl in her arms and left the palace. They walked around Aqualondë. It was the most beautiful thing Lessien had ever seen. It was always summer. Elves filled the streets, laughing, shopping, talking about wars and weapons and children ran around playing with wooden swords. There was a main square with fountains and gardens where most elves went, to find some peace and quiet. The houses were spread around it. Most of them were not very big, the biggest being the palace where Lessien's family lived, but they were all beautiful with trees and flowers surrounding them.

"Here we are my lady" She said to the child putting her down in front of a little white house with ivy on the walls, next to a small lake, away from all the commotion that was the main streets. Next to the lake, her kin had built a training range and some stables. Eärwen laughed.

"I'm not a lady Lessien! I'm a warrior. Like you!"

'If only you knew.' Lessien thought. They entered the house to see Eärwen's mother, Ireth, sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Mae govannen Ireth (Well met Ireth.)" Lessien said to the woman. Ireth was one of the most gorgeous elves, Lessien had the pleasure to met. Her beauty could be compared to Arwen's. She had blond platinum hair that was always arranged in a perfect braid and the mos beautiful green eyes.

"Lessien! 'Quel undome. (Good evening)" she said raising. Then she looked at her youngest daughter.

"Hello to you too young lady." Eärwen looked upset.

"I'm not a lady! How many times do I have to say it?!" They were about to answer her when they heard laughter coming from another room.

"Then what are you my child?" An elf asked. Amrás. Eärwen's father. He entered the sitting room and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"I'm strong, like Lessien." Amrás laughed again.

"It's good to see you Lessien." he smiled softly at her.

"Hannon le Amrás. It's good to see you too." He made a gesture to their couch and Lessien sat.

"Come Eärwen. You need to bath." Ireth said taking Eärwen's little hand.

"Can we play more tomorrow Lessien? Please?" the young one looked at her, begging with her eyes.

"Of course." she showed both of them a grin before following her mother. Amrás sighed when they were out of the room.

"She's growing up."

"Yes she is." Lessien had met the little girl, two months after arriving at the Grey Havens and they immediately like each other. Eärwen saw Lessien was a heroine. Lessien loved Eärwen because she was full of joy and innocence.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Amrás asked taking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh no thank you. I must go. Father is waiting for me." She got up and smiled at him.

"It is always a pleasure." he bowed and she bowed back. Just as she was about to leave the house someone else appeared.

"Leaving so soon? Without saying hello to me?" Lessien turned around to the familiar voice.

"Hello Ecthelion." she answered rolling her eyes with amusement. Ecthelion was Amrás and Ireth's oldest son. He looked like he was nineteen but he was in fact two-hundred. After meeting his sister, Lessien and him became friends very quickly. The main reason was that he shared the same love for horses and battles.

"Why, hello Lessien. You look beautiful today." he winked at her. She thought that maybe his age would give him some maturity, but no. Ecthelion acted like a teenage boy most of the times. Of course he could be an adult when he wanted too, but those times were very rare.

"Not for your eyes mellonamin." she winked back. He laughed. Ecthelion was a beautiful elf. He had his father's light brown hair but his mother's green eyes. Most of the elleth's were in love with him. But he never settled down. He was always single, from what Lessien heard.

"I have to go. Ecthelion, shooting tomorrow!" she shouted walking through the door.

"You don't need to remind me!" Lessien laughed. Her friendship with him was very similar to the one with Aragorn.

'No. Not this thoughts again. You promised yourself. No more of this.' Feeling tears in her eyes, she stopped and turned around running towards the forest. She had let herself sank in memories again. Memories of Aragorn, of Arwen, of Gimli, of _him._

The first year had been a despair for her. Crying every night, missing her friends. She cried for Aragorn's words of encouragement, for Arwen's advice, for Gimli's jokes. She cried for Merry, for Pippin, for Sam. Of course, she met Eärwen and her family and things got a bit easy.

'No your lying to yourself. Things are not easy. You have Ada and Grandmother and Frodo and Gandalf, but things are not easy. You miss _him_ too much.' She cried over her friends almost every night but there was one person, she cried, even at daylight. Legolas Greenleaf. Her husband. The love of her life.

'Five years and I still miss you so much melamin (my love)' she thought, squeezing his necklace with all her strengths. Getting up from the grass, she tried to clean her dress a bit before she left the woods and made her way to her home.

Upon arriving at the dinner hall she saw a full table. Her father, her grandparents, Frodo, Gandalf, Bilbo. Her Mother. Celebrían. She remembered when she first saw her.

"_Lessien! Lessien! We're almost there! Look!" Frodo yelled. She saw the shores of Valinor and at those shores stood a woman. Even though she had never seen her in her life, Lessien knew who she was._

_'Mother.' The ship stopped. Elrond was smiling at her. She allowed the hobbits to leave the ship first. Frodo and Bilbo were looking at everything with wide eyes. Elrond had approached her mother with tears in his eyes._

_"Celebrían..."_

_"Elrond..." They hugged and kissed. Celebrían stepped away from her husband to look at her daughter._

_"Lessien... My Lessien... I thought you were dead... My child." They both hugged with tears in their eyes. Lessien finally knew her mother._

_"You have to tell me everything. I want to know all."_

_"Uma Mother. But first, where are we?" I glanced at Frodo and Bilbo. They wondered too._

_"Aqualondë, house of Teleri. This will be your home."_

Since that day, Celebrían and Lessien spent a lot of time together. In the beginning, Lessien told her all about Aragorn and Arwen, Gimli, about her life with Saruman and about Legolas. In return Celebrían filled her in about Valinor, it's cities and regions and the Valar themselves.

"Ah! Lessien, finally! We were beginning to wonder where did you went." Elrond said with a smile. She took a seat next to Bilbo before answering.

"My apologies. The time spent at the lake was more that I expected." She bowed respectfully at Galadriel and Celeborn.

"How's Ireth and Amrás?" Celebrían asked when they started eating. Lessien knew her mother was doing small talk. She also knew that her mother had notice her red eyes.

"Busy. Eärwen is still a child and Ecthelion acts like one." The elves laughed at this. Gandalf chuckled a little. Frodo and Bilbo smiled.

"He was always like that." Celebrían answered. Lessien snorted. It was not very lady-like.

"You would expect that after two-hundred years he would be different." she told picking up her glass, and drinking some water.

After dinner, they all went their ways. Galadriel and Celeborn to their quarters, Frodo and Bilbo to the gardens, Gandalf following them. Elrond and Celebrían went with their youngest daughter to her father's study.

"Ada? Atara? (Father? Mother?) What is happening?" she questioned, sitting in front of Elrond's desk. Celebrían sat beside him.

"It has been five years since we arrived." Lessien nodded. "I will not lie to you Lessien. Our first year, your mother and I were very concerned. We feared you would not resist the sadness of being away from Middle-earth." She fringed.

'Why do they keep reminding me of that?' Elrond continued.

"Just as we were about to lose hope, you met Amrás and his family. You were happy. You laughed. You practiced with Ecthelion. We found peace and thought that you no longer needed this concern we had, but today... today we noticed that you arrived a bit disturbed..." Her father trailed off looking at her with sad eyes.

"Your point?" she snapped.

"How much longer can you endure without him?" Celebrían asked in a soft, loving voice, reaching for her daughter's hands.

Once again, Lessien felt tears in her eyes. Her heart ached. She needed him. More than anything in this world. She needed to hug him. To kiss him. She missed his eyes. His smile, his hair. She missed everything thing about him.

Her parents were watching her with worry so, avoiding their gaze, she looked at her lap and whispered softly.

"Not much longer."

* * *

**OMG! What do you think? Did you like the OC characters? I love this family. I was picturing it in my head and I was like, this is the perfect family! So... please review the first chapter of "Changes Can Be Good." Until the next time (:**


	2. Chapter 2

** Second chapter... Okay I have to say that some days ago, after getting a very harsh review I was seriously thinking of giving up on this story but I got to my senses (YAY ME!) with the help of LalaithElerrina who wrote one of most amazing reviews I have ever read. Thank you so much :').**

**Also a big thank you and a hug to:**

**lilly042004; ****Sukki18; ****Gwendalyn; ****Aranel Mereneth; ****booklover1598; ****AmazingWriter123 and Saren-Dipety for reviewing the first chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

'Straight to the bull's-eye.'Lessien thought when she saw her arrow. Ecthelion's however did not reached it.

"Not again! How can you shoot better than me?" he asked fake glaring at her. She put her bow down, the same one she took from Rivendell many years ago, when she ran away.

"Try shooting at a thousand Uruk-hai. Then you will fully understand why I am constantly winning." The elf made a face at her and she laughed.

"Well, we can't all be war heroes." Lessien laughed.

"No, we can't." They started walking towards Amrás house.

"Praised the Valar, you're done!" Ireth exclaimed when they entered the house. She was setting the table for dinner. Although she rarely ate at their house, Lessien loved when she did. The environment was just so friendly and familiar.

"Are you staying for dinner Lessien?" Ireth asked with a soft and welcoming smile. The elleth nodded.

"Uma. I promised Eärwen that I would. By the way where is she?" she asked once the three of them had reached the table. It had baskets and baskets full of vegetables and bread. Ecthelion sat next to her with a grin. She grinned back.

"Oh she and Amrás went to the market. She wanted a new doll." Ireth answered with a dreamy expression.

"I want a present too!" Ecthelion suddenly shouted making them both jump.

"Oh real mature Ecthelion." She slapped in the back of the head. He rubbed the spot with a pout.

"That hurt you know?"

"That was the point" she stock her tongue at him. He grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at her. She did the same and in a matter of seconds their heads were full of bread.

"Enough! What are you? Five years old?!" They stopped immediately upon seeing Ireth's face, with her hands in her hips just outside the kitchen.

"He is." Lessien pointed her index finger at him in an accusing way. He looked at her shocked.

"No I am not. You're the one that started it."

"I was not! You started it because you wanted a present!"

"I still do! Do you want to give me a present Lessien?" he questioned wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

She froze in her place. A million thoughts through her head. Ecthelion's suggestion was of course a joke, he didn't really want her that way but it still made her wonder if it was time to move on... Her conversation about Legolas with her parents had been three years ago and since then she had made an effort to be carefree, more joyful. To enjoy the life she had. He kept penetrating her thoughts but she had managed to stop thinking about him all the time. Back to reality, Ireth and Ecthelion were looking at her with worried eyes.

"Lessien? Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?)" Ireth asked as Ecthelion came closer to her and put his hand in her shoulder. She locked her eyes with his. He nodded, understanding what she wanted.

"I need to catch some air. I don't feel so well. Ecthelion, will you please come with me?"

"En' rant. (Of course.)" It was one of those rare occasions, when Ecthelion was serious. They left, leaving a very confused Ireth behind who screamed when they were passing the doorway.

"Don't be late for dinner!" They both chuckled lightly at this. Always the motherly figure.

The sun was setting, when the two elves arrived at the lake. Lessien took her shoes and put her feet in the warm water. It felt good.

"May I join you?" her best friend whispered. She turned slightly back and gave him a foolish grin.

"Do you need to ask?" He grinned back before taking his boots and entering the lake.

"It is a beautiful view." she sighed and leaned her head in his shoulder.

"Avavaen ta naa (Yes it is)" he looked at her with a smile.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome? (Why are you here?)" he questioned. She raised her head.

"I could ask you the same." Lessien answered, defensive.

"We didn't had a choice. It was either here or death." She had never seen Ecthelion angry. His voice was icy cold. "But you... you could have stayed there. You could have had the life you dream of." She didn't know what to say, so he grabbed her hand making her leave the water.

"Come on, Eärwen is probably home." Lessien let him guide her still thinking of his words. 'The life you dream of.'

"Lessien! Lessien! Amin naa desha valin nae darn llie! (I'm so happy to see you!)" the young elleth came running at her and she picked her up in her arms.

"I'm happy to see you too Eärwen. I heard you wanted a new doll." The little girl smiled and hold a rag doll in front of Lessien's face.

"Isn't she beautiful. I named her Nindë." She seemed so proud of this that Lessien just smiled.

"It's a lovely name. Come sit down." Ireth answer her daughter. The young one did what she was told, sitting between her brother and her best friend. She looked at them, confused.

"Why do you have bits of bread in your hair?" Lessien looked at Etchelion. With their talk and all, they had completely forget the bread. They burst out laughing. Eärwen was angry. She didn't like when grown ups laughed at something she did not understand.

"I want to know!"

"Eärwen! Behave! They had a little spat and fought with bread." Ireth said in a stern voice.

"I might have known..." Amrás entered the conversation amused.

"He started. I just fought back. Like I always do." Lessien told with an innocent smile. The two adults laughed while Etchelion pouted and Eärwen started eating a carrot.

"Oh! Lessien, I met Mithrandir at the square. He says he wants to have a word with you the minute you leave." Amrás informed her with a serious tone.

"Hannon le Amrás." 'I wonder... what does he want to talk about?'

After a very funny dinner where Etchelion stole the doll and Lessien and the parents watched the two siblings running around the house, she had arrived at the palace gardens where Gandalf stood, waiting for her.

"Gandalf." she smiled at him. The old wizard smiled back.

"Lessien." he made a gesture to the paths on the garden. "Would you walk with me?"

"It would be an honor." Both started walking ahead at a slow pace.

"I must say that I was a bit confused when Amrás told me what you wanted to talk with me." Gandalf chuckled.

"Yes I imagine... But I thought this particular business concerned you as well..." he said mysteriously.

'He's scaring me.'

"Gandalf...?" he stopped abruptly.

"There is a ship sailing to Middle-earth in two days. Elrond and Celebrían have been arranging it since you talked with both of them. It should take you and some other elves. Galadriel has something to discuss with Thranduil of Mirkwood." he stopped waiting for her reaction.

"Wait... But Gandalf. The whole point of coming here, was never returning to Middle-earth." she said very confused. The wizard wore a sad smile.

"Indeed it was, but upon seeing your reactions, you parents thought better. You will stay with Legolas until he comes with you again."

She couldn't speak. 'Seeing Middle-earth again? Aragorn? Arwen? Maybe I could also see Pippin and Merry! And Gimli! Éowyn, Faramir, and Éomer.'

"And then I can return? When Legolas is ready?" He nodded seeing her excitement.

"And then you can return. When Legolas is ready."

'This is very confusing. I can just go?'

"But that could take years. Centuries even. Are you sure Gandalf? I mean... It is a lot of time. How come I am an exception?" Gandalf smiled at her.

"You are Galadriel's granddaughter. The Lady of the Light cares for her family. Since there are more Mirkwood elves that want to come, she is doing us all a favor. A ship that goes with you on it and that comes with more of your kin."

'I can't believe it. They are actually letting me get back. Not knowing when I am returning. I'm going back.'

"This was all Ada's idea wasn't it?" she questioned with a suspicious look.

"Your mother helped." he winked at her. She laughed.

"I have to go see them. Thank you so much Gandalf! Thank you!" She hugged him tight and ran inside the castle passing Bilbo and Frodo that looked at her with comical expressions.

"I'm going back! I'm going back Frodo!" he froze.

"Really? I thought that wasn't possible."

"But it is. I'm going back. I'm going to see Pippin and Merry and Sam!" she just stood there laughing and jumping with joy. Frodo smiled sadly.

"Can you tell them that I miss them?" Lessien knelled in front of them.

"I will Frodo. I promise you that. Do you have any messages ?" she looked at the old hobbit.

"Oh! Can you just see if Bag End is still there my dear? I really would like to know when you get back." Lessien smiled fondly.

"Of course I will . Anything for you." The two little creatures gave her a smile and she walked away. Lessien knew where her parents would be. At the dinner hall sitting with Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Ada! Diola lle! Diola lle!" she screamed and jumped to his arms. Elrond looked as shocked as the other three but they quickly recovered.

"Lle creoso (You're welcome) Lessien." he said softly. She then turned to her mother.

"Thank you so much." the daughter to the mother with tears in her eyes. Celebrían just hugged her daughter without a word.

"Grandmother, grandfather. I thank you for this opportunity. It means more than I can express in words."

"Don't worry young one. We know." Celeborn answered her.

* * *

Lessien knew she should warn Etchelion and Eärwen, so after talking with her family she made her way to them.

She entered without knocking and smiled at the sight. Eärwen was asleep in Ireth's arms and Etchelion and Amrás were reading for them. Poetry. Lessien leaned against the door listening to Etchelion voice.

"Vi dýr ennui nu Anor, Ned echuir lyth eriar, I yrn ethuiwar, nin nurar, Ar aew verin linnar. (In western lands beneath the Sun, In spring, flowers rise, The trees bud, waters run, And the merry little birds sing.)" he stopped and let Amrás continue. Lessien had tears in her eyes. Ireth spotted her and gave her a smile. She waved slightly. Etchelion turned around, grinned and put his book down. She left the house, stopping in the porch.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I'm going away." Lessien knew that Ireth and Amrás were listening. Etchelion looked surprised. "Away to where? Another city?"

"No. I'm returning to Middle-earth. I do not know how long will I stay there. Probably years." Etchelion's expression was blank. Not even his eyes gave away his emotions.

"You came to say goodbye." She sensed the sarcasm even though he was trying to mask it.

"No. Not goodbye. Just a 'see you later'" The joke didn't worked, he was mad. "Etchelion..."

"Just leave then."

"What? I thought that..."

"Do my family and I mean that little to you?"

'Of couse not!' It was her turn to be angry.

"How can you say that? After everything that I told you! After every day that I spent with all of you! How can you say that you don't mean anything to me?" They were glaring at each other.

"It seems like it." She realized. This had nothing to do with Ireth or Amrás.

"Your family is not what's bothering you Etchelion. Of course it bothers you because you love them but that's not the main reason. You don't want me to go because of you."

"Yes! I don't want you to go because I love you!" Lessien closed her eyes wishing it wasn't true.

"I love you with all my heart. I know that you are married and I know he's gonna come here to be with you. I know that there is no future for us, but I can't help the way I feel. You are the love of my life Lessien." he sounded desperate.

'Oh Etchelion... Don't do this to me... To us.'

"You are wrong. There is a future for us. We will remain friends, best friends." She stepped closer to him and hugged him. "And who knows, by the time I get back, you're married and with a lot of children." He gave her a bitter laughter.

"The odds are not in my favor."

"Don't think like that mellonamin. You're a good catch." she winked and he smiled at her.

"Just promised me you'll be careful."

"I always am." They entered the house again to see little Eärwen crying hard.

"Why are you going away Lessien? Are you angry at me?"

"Oh Eärwen. My sweet Eärwen I could never be angry at you. I'm going to see my Prince. He's waiting for me." The older elleth explaining cleaning her tears with her sleeve.

"But you will be back." Lessien nodded. "With your Prince?"

"Hopefully." They both grinned knowing that she was saying the truth.

* * *

**Huff! Long chapter! Hope you like it my wonderful readers. Please, please review! It would make my day brighter. Until the next chapter (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! You guys are the best! 19 reviews in only two chapters?! I love you all. It's because of you that this story exists.**

** Thanks to: emily g; Sukki18; Aranel Mereneth; Littleflower19; AmazingWriter123; booklover1598; Alison-Fire; RowanRamirez and Saren-Dipety for the amazing reviews (:**

**Now some bad news... The tests season is coming... (OH NO! KILL ME!) Anyway... I will not have a lot of time to update but I'll try my best because of you guys. On with the real story (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

The view was amazing. Middle-earth again. At a distance she saw the Misty Mountains.

'I missed this so much.' Lessien wondered what it will be like to see her friends. 'It's been eight years. They probably haven't changed that much.'

"My lady, please get ready to leave the ship." an elf, came to her. He was one of the thirteen that had made the journey with her. They were going to Mirkwood, she was going to Gondor. She had thought about going to Mirkwood first but Gondor was close and knowing her husband, she knew that he would be close to Aragorn.

"Hannon le." she smiled at him and he left. Memories of the goodbyes she had said in Valinor came to her.

_Lessien hugged Celebrían tight._

_"Goodbye my sweet daughter. Please don't forget to say what I told you, to Arwen."_

_"I won't Mother." She hugged Ada._

_"You're leaving me once again." she looked at his eyes, her eyes. They were full of love and sadness._

_"I'll be back before you know it." his smile was faint. Next was Etchelion._

_"Be safe. Be back." he was crying. Lessien hugged him trying to pass all the friendship and love she had for him._

_"I will." She sad goodbye to Ireth and Amrás, to Galadriel, Celeborn, Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf. The last one was Eärwen._

_"Goodbye Eärwen." the little one was crying again._

_"Goodbye Lessien. You are my best friend. I hope to see you again." Lessien laughed a bit._

_"By the time I got back, you will be an incredible young woman." Eärwen smiled at that perspective._

The ship had reached the shore. She stepped on Middle-earth again. That was a slight breeze in the air that made her brown hair wave. An elf gave her her backpack, which contain all her clothes and her weapons.

"My lady. Welcome again to Middle-earth." a maid bowed to her. Behind her, was a black horse. "Gelmir, it's a nice horse. He will take you to your destiny." Lessien smiled. It was not her loyal horse, Fingolfin, but would have to do.

She bowed back and left the harbor riding Gelmir. She wasn't going very fast, wanting to see every thing again. Every tree, every bird singing, was a blessing.

'Oh I missed this so much.' The after a couple of hours the big city was visible. City of Kings. Minas Tirith.

She entered the city. The change was amazing. Last time she was there, people stayed in their houses, scared of going out. Now, the city was busy with life. Children laughing and running, women chatting happily with baskets.

Lessien reached the last level and looked at the courtyard. The white tree stood majestically.

'I'm back.' With a grin she approached the guard.

"I wish to see your King." theuard nodded and opened the doors to her.

"Wait here." he told her. Lessien did what was told and waited in one of the hallways to the Main Hall.

"My King, there is someone here that wishes to see you." she heard. And then a voice, that Lessien had dreamed of many times. Aragorn.

"Let them in." he said in a command voice. The guard returned. She nodded and then entered the hall. She smiled upon the sight. Aragorn was sitting in an high chair, with a child in his lap, a little boy that Lessien presumed was his son. In a table next to them sat her dear sister, Arwen, that looked exactly the same, Gimli that had a few grey hairs in his bear and hair and then Legolas. Her heart stopped. He was beautiful. The most beautiful creature Lessien had ever met. She closed the door and Legolas turned his head to the sound. She saw as his eyes opened in surprised. But it wasn't him who spoke.

"Lessien?!" It was Arwen. "Not possible... Just not..." They were all staring at her with wide eyes. Suddenly she burst laughing.

"Mae govannen seler (Well met sister)" Lessien smiled. Arwen had tears in her eyes.

"LESSIEN!" A shout and then she was involved in strong, big arms. Aragorn. Se sighed.

"Aragorn... It is good to see you too." He stood back to look at her.

"Nae saian luume' (It has been to long)" his shining with emotion.

"Uma. It has mellonanim. It has." she sniffed.

"Arwen..."

"Seler. I have missed you so much." they were about to hug when a boy stepped in the middle of them.

"Mamma who is her?" he looked at her with curiosity and she did the same. Arwen put a hand in the boys head. A gesture of love.

"She is Lessien. Your Aunt." The boy's mouth made a little o shape.

"You are the one that sailed to Valinor? Mamma's sister? Father's best friend?"

'Well that's a description.' she thought amused.

"Yes I am, and who are you brave master?" As expected the boy's chest rouse with pride.

"I am Eldarion." Lessien extended her hand to him.

"Saesa omentien lle Eldarion. (Pleasure meeting you Eldarion.)" he grinned.

"Hannon le." She looked surprised.

"You speak elvish?" He nodded and smiled, proud of himself. Lessien turned to his parents who were watching the exchange with emotion and joy.

"Lassie! It's good to see you." Someone grabbed her by her waist in a bone-crushing hug.

"Gimli. It's been quite sometime." He laughed and returned to his ale. Only one person left. Their eyes were locked in each other. Blue and grey. They weren't smiling. They weren't laughing. They were just looking at each other. He stepped closer to her. She did the same but then something broke the moment.

"Legolas uum llie mern nae shan nesh triall? (Do you want to go for a walk?)" A feminine voice asked. Lessien froze. It was a very beautiful, blond elleth. By the looks of it she was from Mirkwood. She felt Legolas tensed in front of her. The elleth look at both of them with a superior look.

"And who is this?" Lessien felt angry. Really angry.

'His he cheating on me? No. You don't know that. Don't rush yourself. Your just jealous... Wait jealous?' She looked at the elleth with an icy glare.

"I'm Lessien, Legolas wife. And you are...?" She heard Aragorn, Arwen and Gimli chuckling and Legolas holding his breath. The elleth suddenly looked ashamed.

"Morwen." Lessien turned around to Legolas and grinned.

"I'm so sorry but Legolas won't be able to go walking with you. He is going to walk with me aren't you Legolas?" He simply nodded.

'I'm being a bitch.'

"In that case, I will just go..." And in the next moment she was gone. Legolas turned around too but he went outside.

Lessien followed him with a wink to her friends. He was looking at the white tree, his back to her.

"Legolas..."

"That was completely unnecessary Lessien." he was upset.

"After eight years, that is the first thing you tell me?!" he turned to her.

"Morwen is a friend." Even though they were both angry she couldn't help to admirer his face. His hair, his nose.

"A very dear friend no doubt." Legolas stepped back shocked. "Didn't you see the way she was looking at us? Like I was some bug that she could squash so you would be all to herself." Legolas sighed.

"Morwen has helped very much. To stay alive. After you left... I... for awhile I... wasn't capable of..." however he did not finish the sentence because she jumped to his arms and kissed him with her strengths. Took out of surprised he fell to the floor with her. Their kiss was passionate. Every year and every day reflected in it.

"Legolas..." she whispered when he started delivering kisses all over her neck. "I love you." He sat straight and she sat in his lap. He stroked her cheek.

"Mellamin (my love)...llie naa desha lani (you are so beautiful)." She sighed happily and leaned in his shoulder.

"It's good to be back." he laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me everything. I want to know what happened all this years." he smiled upon her excitement.

"Well, as you can see, Aragorn and Arwen have a child, Eldarion, and I believe that another one is on his way." Lessien laughed. "Gimli and I have been travelling, but of course we spent a lot of time here. Morwen sometimes joins us but she is a loyal maid of Arwen." he stopped waiting for her reaction.

"She is a maid?! Oh my! Does that mean I have to apologize?" Legolas looked sternly at her and she laughed.

"Oh Legolas! Tell me more. How is Pippin? Merry? and Sam?"

"A few moths after you left we got news of Sam's first child with Rosie. We visit them sometimes, I believe they have now 5 children."

'Way to go Sammy.'

"And Pippin and Merry?"

"They still live in the same houses and the last I spoke to them there was no news of women."

"You never know with those two." she smiled fondly.

"Now it's your turn. How are you here? I thought it was impossible to be back."

"I thought too. Come, you are not the only one that wishes to know."

Legolas accepted her hand and they entered the hall. Morwen was sitting on a table looking at her hands. Lessien passed all her friends and walked to the elleth.

"Morwen... I apologize for my behavior. It was very selfish of me." The girl looked flushed.

"Oh no! I'm the one that needs to apologize my lady... I knew Legolas had a wife I just thought you had left him. Forgive me for thinking so low of you. He told me the whole story and I did not respect you."

'Of course you didn't. You were trying to steal my man.' but she refrained herself from saying that.

"It's alright Morwen. I hope we can get along now." Morwen smiled a little. A fake smile, just like Lessien's.

'I'm only doing this because of Legolas. Want to see who's stronger? Bring it on.'

"I hope too my lady. Excuse me..." and with a last look to Legolas she disappeared.

"Now lassie. You have to tell us everything. Don't leave nothing out." Gimli said taking her elbow and sitting her down.

"I wouldn't dream of it Master Dwarf." She winked at Aragorn and he laughed.

"Aunt Lessien? Can I sit in your lap? I want to hear the story too." Eldarion questioned.

"Of course you can my brave nephew. You know, I want to hear your stories too."

"I will tell you all of them."

* * *

**SHE IS BACK! THEY ARE BACK. (sorry I'm really excited.) What do you think it's going to happen next? Do you think trouble is coming? What about Morwen? She's a bitch. (there I said it). Please review and thank you once again to the followers of this story (: Until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again to the followers and the 13 people who add this to their favorites.  
**

**Thank you to: Sukki18; Saren-Dipety; Anonymous; Littleflower19; AmazingWriter123; Alinson-Fire; Caitydubbelyew and booklover1598. You reviews were awesome, as always (:**

**Good news: I did my philosophy test Wednesday and if the odds are in my favor, I will pass! It's a HUGE relief. Anyway, since I don't have that much to study now... I will update TODAY AND TOMORROW(because you guys are fantastic readers). Enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings just my characters.**

* * *

_"Elves know everything uncle?" he laughed at her question._

_"They do not know everything little Lessien, but your kin is the wisest and fairest." the little girl smiled with pride. She liked being an elf. Her uncle had told her that the earth was full of many creatures but that, Elves were the most respected.  
_

_"I like being an elf uncle. It means that I will be respected when I leave." He looked at her surprised._

_"Leave? Leave to where my pupil?" She bit the peace of bread she was holding before answering._

_"To see Middle-earth uncle. Me and Grima." Lessien answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Saruman started laughing. A genuine laughter._

_"And where will you go?"_

_"To a place where I can have a family. Grima will have a family too but I'm not sure if I want that."_

_"Why is that?" the wizard asked amused. The girl blinked a few times, confused._

_"Well because then, he would pay more attention to his family than to me. I want Grima to be my best friend forever."_

_"Tell me Lessien, this family of yours... What will they be like?"_

_"Let's see... Ada will be big and strong, but wise. Atara will be sweet and she will care about me. I will also have a little sister so I can play with her and then tell her what to do."_

_"That sounds very nice Lessien."_

_"You can come live you with us if you want_ _uncle."_

'Oh, how things change.' Lessien thought bitterly, going outside Minas Tirith for some peace and quite. She had been there for one week and things were not very good between her and Legolas. At first, they were loving with each other and after eight years of being apart they couldn't get enough of each other but there was a big problem that kept them arguing and made them distant. Morwen. The woman just knew how to drive Lessien crazy. Always trying to seek Legolas attention, talking to him about things that happened when Lessien wasn't there and what drove Lessien really mad was the fact that Legolas didn't mind. He simply answered her with a smile even when he was talking to his **wife. **Then it would reached a point where she couldn't take it anymore and would be angry at him. It was in those moments that Morwen left, leaving the couple, shouting at each other.

Legolas was a patient elf and always said things that would calm her. The only problem was that Lessien was defiantly not, a patience person and Legolas soothing words only made her more angry. He said that she was jealous, that Morwen was just a friend and so Lessien got so tired of it that she would just leave. That was what happened in that moment. She left Legolas in the room they shared next to Aragorn and Arwen.

"Another argument?" A false and disgusting voice asked. Morwen.

"I'm warning you Morwen. You may be my sister's maid but if you don't get out of my sight right now..." She couldn't finish that sentence afraid of what might happen.

"I always wonder why Legolas chose someone so... temperamental." she finish with a smug smirk.

'Do you want to see temperamental?'

"I so much better in every single way. I'm smarter, prettier and older." Lessien had to admit, she knew where to hit her. Age was her weakness. Lessien knew Legolas for 12 years but Morwen knew him since they were both born.

'She has a point. They know each other so well... Maybe even better than we know each other... No! No! This is what she want's you to think. Don't give her the satisfaction to see you insecure.'

"As that maybe, Morwen" she pronounced the elleth name like she was some poison. "I remain his wife. He chose me. He married me. It's me, he holds during the night, it's to me that he whispers sweet words." A flick of sadness crossed Morwen's eyes but it was gone in the next second.

"Not for long." Lessien stepped closer to her until they were eye to eye.

"Do not push me Morwen. It will end bad for you." The other elleth came even closer.

"What are you going to do?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." She was about to answer when someone else screamed.

"MORWEN!" It was Aragorn. She stepped back immediately.

"My lord... I..." she was embarrassed. His glare was cold.

"I believe Lady Arwen is in need of your assistance. Instead you are here wasting your time in threatening a guest of mine."

"I didn't... I was... I'm on my way my lord." She bowed deeply to him and without another glance at Lessien, she was gone. When her body crossed the door Lessien started laughing and Aragorn joined in.

"Oh... I love you so much Aragorn. Hannon le brother. That was amazing." He smile at her before they both sat down in the middle of the courtyard.

"Your welcome. I don't like her that much either, but she is a precious help to Arwen and Eldarion." Lessien sighed, all traces of joy gone.

"I wish Legolas could think like that. Even when he is with me, he keeps talking to her. She knows so much about him. More than I do. It makes me feel so bad, to know that I am his wife, I'm suppose to know what she knows and even more, that I was suppose to be here, when all those things happened in this eight years." She know had tears streaming down her face. Aragorn stepped closer and put his hands in her cheeks, cleaning the tears.

"He loves you. You are everything to him. Believe me. I was here. I saw as he almost died from the feeling of being away from you. He will love you forever."

"But he spends more time with her Aragorn. He smiles when he is with her. He laughs when she punches him in the shoulder or when she does a funny face. He's so excited when he is talking to her. The differences between the way he talks to me and the way he talks to her are so obvious than even a blind man could see them." Aragorn smiled fondly at her.

"And that blind man could also see the love that he has for you. I see it, Arwen sees it, even Gimli sees it. The look in his eyes, when he is looking at you, when he as you in his arms. Nothing compares to that Lessien. Nothing." he said strongly.

"Llie naa forya (You are right.)" she cracked a little smile. He smiled back.

"Amin sint Amin naa (I know I am)"

"Thank you amin toror (my brother)." They hugged.

"Your welcome amin seler (my sister)." she decided to change the subject.

"You are doing an amazing job with Eldarion." Aragorn laughed.

"He is becoming a fine man."

"With another one on the way you will need more patience."

"Arwen thinks it's a girl. She can handle that." Lessien laughed real hard.

After that, they parted ways, saying goodnight. When she reached her room, Legolas was already there, with no tunic just his pants. They looked at each other for a moment before she ran to his arms and he lifted her of the floor.

"I love you Legolas. I hate to be angry at you." She hide her head in his neck and he kissed her hair.

"Mellamin, I could never be angry at you." She grinned and he picked her bride style.

"Legolas! Mani naa lle umien? (What are you doing?)." She screamed laughing. He put her in their bed and crawled on top of her.

"I'm going to enjoy some time with my wife." he said in a seductive voice. He kissed her deeply and Lessien responded. He then trailed kisses down her neck. Things were going very heated.

"Legolas are you in there? I thought we could talk about our afternoon tomorrow." the familiar sweet and false voice sounded trough the door. Legolas sighed and looked ashamed. Lessien groaned in frustration. He went to the door after putting his tunic back again.

"I'm sorry Morwen, can we talk tomorrow? It has been a long day."

"En' rant (Of course.) Quel du Legolas (Goodnight)."

"Quel du Morwen." he closed the door and saw Lessien sitting in bed, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Our afternoon Legolas?"

"I agreed to ride with her tomorrow." he said in a whisper.

_"_Amin uum n' dur ta! (I do not believe it!) I am your wife Legolas, you have not seen me for eight years and you still think it's appropriated to go ride with a maid that is pretty much trying to get you to leave me!"

"That it's not true! I ride with Morwen because we are close friends. You are my wife!"

"You are suppose to spend time with me Legolas! Me! Not with her!"

"You are jealous."

"Lasta lalaithamin. (Listen to my laughter.)"

"Don't act like a child Lessien." He said sternly.

'That's it.'

"Amin naa n' i' hin sinome (I am not the child here) Legolas. I... can't do this anymore." He looked confused by her words.

"Lessien... What are you saying?"

"I can't stay here while she is. I can't and I won't. I will not share you with someone that clearly wants me away from you and has done everything to keep us apart. She won." She was crying openly. Legolas stepped closer to her, but she stepped back.

"No mellan, please."

"It's true Legolas. She knows you so much better. She was here for you. She listened to you. Something I couldn't do because of my choices. You are better with her." He was crying too.

"Lessien... Don't do this. I am begging you. Don't." Without looking at his gorgeous blue eyes, she passed him and in a bag, put all her clothes. Then she grabbed her bow and her weapons.

"Goodbye Legolas. I love you mellamin." She kiss him lightly which he didn't respond. Taking advantage of that she slipped trough the door. Morwen was passing that hallway.

"Congratulations. You won." And with that she ran to Arwen's room, sobbing.

"Arwen. ARWEN!" she banged the door with all her strengths.

"Lessien?! What... what happened?" Her sister asked scared of how her little sister looked. Without a word Lessien fell into Arwen's arms ad sobbed. With the help of Aragorn, they sat her in their bed, while threw tears, Lessien told them what happened.

"Lessien... Are you sure of what you are doing?" Arwen asked softly when Aragorn gave her a tissue. She sniffed a little before nodding.

"I am Arwen. I can't stay here while she is."

"We can send her away." Aragorn said with a hint of hope.

"No you can't. You said yourself. She is a precious help."

"But we don't want you to go. Both of you will be in suffer! After eight years you depart again! How much of it can you take it Lessien?" Aragorn asked suddenly angry.

"I will go the Shire, see Pip and Merry, meet Rosie. Maybe Rohan. I wan't to see Éomer and didn't you told me that Faramir and Éowyn are staying with him for a few months? I will see them again." she tried to change the subject.

Aragorn and her sister sighed in defeat.

"Fine but Gimli goes with you." Lessien smirked a bit.

"Let's wake him up." They left the room to another hallway. Lessien entered the dwarf's room first, quietly but then she shook him awake.

"Gimli! Gimli! Wake up."

"What? LET THEM COME! Oh... it's you lassie, and Aragorn..."

"I need you Gimli." She then proceed to explain everything again. She was expecting for him to say that he wouldn't abandon Legolas or that it was too rushed however...

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! IT'S NECESSARY. I cried writing this chapter, I loved doing it. Every couple has a bad face. This is Legolas and Lessien's. (I hate Morwen.) Do not worry my wonderful readers it will be over but... when? (mwahahah) Please review!**

**Ghost reader, I love you as much as I love the ones that review, so please make me a happier person and review (:**

**Até à próxima ("Until the next time" in my native language) (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay... I had a busy day. Something I wasn't counting on.**

**Who's ready for some Leggy POV? (I know I am) YAY! This chapter is going to an explanation of everything that you thought was confusing in the last one.**

**Why did Legolas was still friends with Morwen?**

**Why haven't Arwen and Aragorn send her away, besides the fact that she helped them a lot?**

**Is Lessien going to regret her impulsive decision? Will her pride make her see that she was wrong too?**

**And... BIG NEWS: AN ARAGORN POV!**

**Thank you so much to : ForbiddenShadow0; Sukki18; booklover1598; AmazingWriter123; Charlieandcie; Alison-Fire; Gwendalyn and Saren-Dipety for reviewing (:**

**Also a thank you to LalaithElerrina who writes the longest reviews I have ever read BUT they are very helpful for this story so... check her stories. SHE'S AMAZING!**

**Anyway... As promised (and because I'm a fantastic person and you guys don't hate me *happy dance*) chapter 5 today! Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (mighty J.R.R Tolkien does). Just my characters.**

* * *

**Legolas** **POV **

She left. She just walked through that door without looking back.

"Legolas? Is everything alright? I just walked pass Lessien and she seemed..." I turned to the voice to see Morwen at the door.

"What did you told her?! What did you told my wife Morwen?" I grabbed her by her shoulders, hard.

"Legolas you're hurting me!"

"What did you told her?!" She stepped away from me, a hard expression on her face.

"I told everything that she needed to hear. That you were suppose to choose me, the one that was always there for you. But no! You had to go and choose a younger one. A selfish one! She left you again Legolas. Why? Because of me. Because she couldn't accept the fact that you are my friend. She is jealous of what we have."

I couldn't believe it. Lessien was right. Morwen had become a terrible person and what hurt me the most was that she wasn't always that way, of course, she had a difficult personality but she used to be a real friend, a caring and loving person.

"What happened to you Morwen?" She looked at me with sadness and then she was angry again.

"What happened to me?! Maybe the fact that I am tired of being ignored. I have loved you for so long Legolas, but I was always in the shadow. You married an elleth who doesn't know nothing about you. I'm perfect for you. She's nothing compared to me." she spatted.

"Have you gone mad? I love Lessien, I would never hurt her. She was right about you. I decided to support you because of what you did to me, because you helped me and because of your past, but it was a mistake, I see."

"No it wasn't Legolas. We are destined to be together." she grabbed my hand but I shook it away.

"Don't come near me again. You cause this. I helped you when you needed it Morwen and you helped me too but that does not mean that after this we will stay friends."

"What? You can't do this! Because of that child? She's not worth it Legolas!" I was next to her in one second looking at her eyes. She seemed scared. It was not usual to me to feel this angry. I rarely lost my temper.

"Never again say something like that about my wife." I left the room.

"LESSIEN! LESSIEN!" I shouted across the hallways.

"Re naa wanwa. (She is gone.)" A soft voice told behind me.

"Mani? (What?)" I asked Aragorn. He had a sad expression on his face.

"She took Gimli with her. He is going to be a good companion."

"Where did she went? You have to tell me Aragorn."

"I am sorry Legolas but she is my friend too. She asked me no to tell you. Not now. You have to giver her time."

"Morwen's not who I thought she was. Not anymore." I whispered sadly. He nodded at me.

"Me and Arwen reached the same conclusion. She can't stay."

"But what about Arwen's maid? She needs one."

"A human maid will be enough. I just regret that we didn't take this decision before all this happened. She was subtle when she was around you."

"I didn't listen to her Aragorn. I didn't listen to my wife." I put my hands in my head in despair.

"You were blind by an image of the past. An image of a very dear friend." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Ent sii'? (And now?)"

"Commae, mellonamin, commae. (Time my friend, time.)" I nodded and started going outside. I needed to be alone.

**Aragorn POV**

I watched Legolas walk away defeated. It was time for me to defend my friends. I found Morwen in her quarters.

"Morwen." I callled when I entered the room. To my surprise, my beautiful wife was already there.

"My lord..." she said surprised.

"We have been tolerating you because of what happened. Because you lost your family and you had no place to go and because you always helped Arwen so much, but from this moment on I want you out of my realms. You are not welcome here anymore." She was crying when I finished the sentence.

"My lady... I... I didn't..." Morwen turned to Arwen for aid.

"Do you really expect us to take your word against the word of our dearest friends?" Arwen asked in an icy tone.

"I saw you threatening Lessien." I told her. "Leave. Immediately." She sobbed as she fell to my feet.

"Go back to Mirkwood." Arwen suggested before leaving the room and I followed her.

"Have you talked to Legolas?" she asked when we reached our room.

"Uma. But he needs his time. And so does your sister." Arwen sighed, and I hugged her tight.

"I know my sister can be very... impulsive in her decisions. Amin gorg nesh he (I fear for her.) She is very proud. It could ruin her."

"She will make the best decision."

**General POV**

It was night. Lessien and Gimli had reached the river in the four hours they were out of Gondor. He had made a fire and they were eating some lamb that Arwen had sent them. The silence was not awkward. It was comfortable.

'He did not say a word about my decision. He left his best friend for me without a question.' Then at the third bite of that delicious lamb, it hit her. She had left Legolas. They were apart again.

"Did I make the right decision? In leaving him? Or was I too selfish and childish?" she asked her friend suddenly.

He looked at her for a moment before throwing the bone over his shoulder.

"Look, I don't know much of love lassie. We dwarfs are not very sentimental, but I know that whatever happens from now on, you and him will stay together. I don't know how much time it will take, but I would bet all my gold that it's going to happen." That made her smile a little.

"All your gold? Who are you and what have you done with Gimli son of Gloin?" He laughed out loud at that. It didn't take them long to realize that they needed to sleep and before that, both agreed to go to Rohan first and then the Shire.

"Good Morning lassie." he told to a very sleepy Lessien.

"Good morning" she answered with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes"

'No.'

"Good. Let's move. I hate woods." Lessien laughed at that. After eight years, he didn't change that much.

"Like always Master Dwarf." But then a thought occurred to her.

"Are things the same at Rohan?"

"Things are never the same after eight years. But I think Rohan stayed basically the same. Éomer is now the King. He married Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth. Faramir and Éowyn live in Minas Tirith, because he's still the captain but they usually spend a lot of time in Edoras." Gimli smiled while saying that. Lessien smiled too.

"I would really like to see them."

They reached Rohan and the elleth smiled at the view. Edoras looked fairly the same. That was comforting.

Lessien stopped Fingolfin at the enter of the Golden Hall. Before leaving Gondor, Aragorn had pulled her aside and showed her, her faithful horse, that he took care of, for those eight years. Gimli jumped of it's back and started walking to the steps with her right behind him.

"We wish to see Éomer, King of Rohan."

"What business have an elf and a dwarf with the King?" he asked curious.

"The fact that they are my friends, is a very important business." A sweet but commanding voice answered.

"ÉOWYN!" Lessien scremead, running to her friend. She looked fairly the same, her hair was shorter but apart from that, she was still Éowyn.

"Lessien... It's so good to see you! I thought you weren't coming back to Middle-earth. Gimli, my favorite dwarf. It's always a pleasure."

"Likewise my lady." he said, sightly pink in the face.

"Let them through." Éowyn told the guard and with a bow, he opened the door to the Hall.

"Éowyn, where have you been? I wanted to ask something to you about..." The very handsome captain of Minas Tirith didn't finished his sentence because of the look of surprise. He had more beard than when Lessien last saw him.

"Faramir!"

"Gimli? Lessien?! You? But... How...?" She laughed at his confusion.

"I'll explain everything."

"LESSIEN!" Éomer shouted and hugged her tight. They had become good friends after Aragorn's coronation in spite of never talking much to each other during the time of the fellowship.

"It's very good to see you too Éomer" she said amused, when they parted. A woman entered that moment in the hall. She was a pretty brunette and when she saw the elleth, her face gain a soft smile.

"May I present my wife, Lothíriel. This is Lessien, daughter of Lord Elrond."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lessien. Éomer and Éowyn talk so fondly about you."

"They are exaggerating. Don't believe a word." She laughed at that.

"You must tell us everything! Why isn't Legolas with you?" Éowyn asked excited. Lessien whimpered a little at that and her friend understood that it was a conversation for the time where Éowyn would sneak into her room.

"Who's hungry?" Faramir asked sensing the looks between woman and elleth.

"AH! I knew there was a reason for me to like you Faramir!" Gimli said, grinning.

"That's because I understand your stomach, Gimli." Faramir responded.

"A gift that most woman wish for." Lessien couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**What do you think? Did I made things more clear? Hope so. Anyway, review please and once again thank you for all your support (:**

** Hasta la próxima (Spanish to Until the next time)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Hope you like it. Thank you for your support! Amazing new habit... REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Sukki18: You have to love Legolas! He's amazing. Yup... Happy days! With Merry and Pippin ;)**

**Gwendalyn: Keep writing novels, they make me very happy. Morwen really is an awful person and she will suffer (mwahaha) Btw, don't be so worried about your reviews, they are amazing, and I have to thank you so much for all your support (:**

**AmazingWriter123: Legolas is in despair, tears were not enough to describe what he was feeling. (oh the drama...) Éowyn is back and she as supportive as ever!**

**Saren-Dipety: OMG! I didn't know you could use so many adjectives in a review o: I love you too (don't worry I didn't get the wrong idea). As always, a fantastic review and I can't thank you enough for the support!**

**Alison-Fire: Thank you. I loved writing it. Hope you like this chapter (:**

**KD Skywalker: They will be together... you just have to wait ;) Thank you for your support.**

**booklover1598: Hey thanks for the warning, I will change it, once I have time (which I don't). Yeah, Lessien really is a fool... Kinda like me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Edoras. Stars shinned brightly. The sky was a deep blue. An elleth set alone in the stairs of the Golden Hall, a gentle breeze making her hair wave.

"They always shine so bright." a friendly voice spoke, behind her.

"Hello Éowyn." Lessien whispered. Her friend sat beside her.

"Are you ready to tell me what as got you in such a low mood? You barely spoke at dinner."

"I have a lot in my mind right now."

"Care to share?" They both chuckled.

"I left Legolas." the elleth simply said.

"I see... May I ask why?"

"It has been eight since I left Middle-earth and went to the Undying Lands. In that time, Legolas and a very old friend of him, became even more friendly towards each other. Her name is Morwen. She is from Mirkwood." She paused letting Éowyn get the information. When she nodded, Lessien continued. "Morwen helped Legolas while I was gone. He was in much pain, as was I. She was there for him. When I came back, a while ago, she was in Minas Tirith with him. Immediately saw me as a threat. I was the one that had left him. The one she hated because although I was away, Legolas still loved me and not her. She started threatening me, the minute Legolas and I started trying to have a life together again. And Éowyn, she knew what to say. She is the same age as he is. They have been through a lot together. She is better looking than I am. She knows things about him that I did not."

"And that is what got you so upset? Her attitude?" Éowyn asked very softly. Lessien sighed.

"Yes but that's not all. The first ones, I let it slipped, thinking she would get tired, but things got even worse. Of course she didn't act like that in front of Legolas. She was caring and loving, she treated me well and seemed like a nice friend in his eyes. I told Legolas about her, but he just wouldn't listen. He trusted her more than he trusted me. Finally, two days ago, we were in our quarters, when she knocks on the door, asking if he remembered that they were going for a ride outside Minas Tirith. It was enough for me. I left." Lessien looked at Éowyn, waiting for her reaction, when she didn't say anything, the elleth looked sad.

"Do you think I did what was right? Legolas says I'm childish and selfish. I know I am, I have a tendency to do things without caring about the consequences, I mean... I went to the Undying Lands, hoping that he would understand and would wait for me! I practically told him 'Hey, I'm leaving you but don't worry, I will wait and you in the mean time,will get yourself closer with that slick and annoying friend you have.' I brought this on myself." She put her hands in her head, crying softly. Her stupid pride had got in the way of her happiness again. There's just a few amount of things you can take when it comes to relationships and distance and she didn't know if after this Legolas would continue to forgive her for her mistakes.

'He would probably never accept me back.'

"Lessien. Look at me." Éowyn said in a soft but demanding voice. Lessien sniffled and wiped her tears with her sleeve before raising her head.

"Too much action without thinking of it first? Yes. Childish sometimes? Definitely yes. Insecure? Yes too. But there's also caring, friendly, good willing, intelligent and I must say beautiful. Legolas loves you for all of this. Even the bad ones. Loving someone and being married with someone is accepting everything about that person. Is molding yourself to that person's personality." Lessien nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" Éowyn asked after that.

'I know what I'm going to do.'

"Legolas doesn't deserve me. Not the way I am right now. I need to grow up. I need to learn how to behave myself. To be an adult."

"When do you think that is going to happen?" Éowyn asked, knowing the answer.

"Time will tell. Legolas deserves better. I'm going to be better."

"Just don't take too long. You two need each other." Éowyn told her. Lessien smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Éowyn. You truly are a good friend." The two woman hugged before they both entered the Hall.

"Lessien! Come here!" Someone shouted from the dinning tables. It was Éomer. He was smiling softly at her.

"My King." she mocked him and bowed before joining him, Faramir and Gimli at the table, with Éowyn right behind her.

"Where is Lothíriel?" Lessien asked looking around. Éomer face dropped.

"She was not feeling very well. She went to our quarters but I had to stay, you are my guests, a King should play his role." Lessien smiled at him before pulling him up and pushing him towards the door that lead to his and his wife's quarters.

"A husband should play his role as well. Go to your wife. We can handle ourselves." Éomer smiled gratefully and then he disappeared.

Hey lassie! Want to get drunk?" Gimli questioned raising his mug.

"Hell yes."

* * *

**A month later (Legolas POV)**

Weeks came and go. Nothing changed in the quiet city of Minas Tirith, but something had changed inside me. I wasn't the same without her by my side. I was incomplete. My wife was not with me.

Morwen had left two days after Lessien's departure and I didn't went to say goodbye. She did not deserve it. How could I be so blind? My wife, my beautiful and incredible wife, had warn me. I blame myself. Lessien's gone because of my stupidity. Someone knocked at the door. I went to answer it to find Aragorn. Again. Ever since she left he and Arwen have been trying to get me moving, to go back to normality but I can't do it without her.

"Legolas, come eat with us." I shook my head no in response. Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment before looking at me again.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you where she was heading because you both needed time but this can't be mellonamin. You have to live your life Legolas. Like she is living hers." He had a point. She was out there with Gimli and I was here, trying to get over the fact that we were apart again.

"Uma. You are right my friend. I will live my life but I will not stop trying to get her back." Aragorn smiled at me pleased with my answer.

"Thar. Sii' tul ent mat faer lye (Good. Now come and eat with us)." We both left my room and joined Arwen and Eldarion for lunch.

"Are you leaving again Uncle Legolas?" Eldarion asked with a mouth full of bread.

"Eldarion! Mat faer llie anto neva! (Eat with your mouth closed!)" Arwen told with sternly. I laughed at the boy.

"Yes, I am leaving again Eldarion. I'm going to see my father this time."

"Really?!" Arwen asked surprised. It had been quite a few years since I had gone home. It would feel good. I nodded at both of them, knowing that they were worried about me. I would get Lessien back. I would convince her that she was my love. She was everything. I would gain her trust again. Aragorn was right. We both needed time.

* * *

**Another month after... (General POV)**

Lessien and Gimli were in Edoras for two months. They watched the leaves fell of the trees and realized it was time to move.

"Where to?" Gimli asked her one afternoon when she was cleaning her bow. It was the same bow she had since Rivendell. She loved it, but even elvish bows get old. Her's was in it's last years. After that, she had to get a new one. That thought pained her. The old bow represented so much. It's first use was when they thought Aragorn had died. When she was helping Rohan to protect their people going to Helm's Deep. She remembered that Legolas saved her that day. It was also in the previous night that they had shared their first kiss.

"What about the Shire?" Gimli just grinned at her.

"Then let's go visit those rascals!"

* * *

They arrived at the Shire two weeks after they had made the decision. They would have arrived earlier if it wasn't for Lothíriel announcing she was pregnant. The mystery behind her sickness was solved and Rohan's throne had another heir. So, Lessien and Gimli had to stay a bit longer. The green grass of the Shire, the quiet forests, the happy lifestyle. All of that made Lessien so happy.

"Hobbits know how to live! That I grant them." Gimli whispered but Lessien heard it.

"They always knew. As Gandalf says 'Life in wide world goes on, full of it's own coming and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits... For which I am very thankful.'" She tried to copy the wizards deep voice but failed, resulting in Gimli almost felling of the pony Éomer gave him.

"When did he said that?" the dwarf asked, trying to control his laughter.

"Oh it was in the beginning of the fellowship. You still haven't left Rivendell and I told him that the hobbits had win my heart. Then he told me what I just told you. He also said that it was the same thing he told Frodo when he asked about the world outside the Shire."

At a distance, Lessien recognized 'The Green Dragon'. The pub Pippin and Merry were was always talking about and where she had taste the best ale in the world, the first time she went to the beautiful region.

They passed the village, Lessien in Fingolfin and Gimli in the pony. Everyone was looking at them with curiosity. It had been a while since 'big folk' stopped by.

"Let's see... where do they live Gimli? Is it in the same place as last time?" the elleth asked looking at the holes as they passed them.

"Might as well ask." he grunted.

'Yes. It's better to do that.'

"Excuse me." she stopped in front of a hole with an hobbit outside, gardening. He had his back to them. "Can you tell me where I can find Peregrin Took or Meriadoc Brandybuck?"

"I don't know why someone would like to find those two but if you just go straight..." he stopped once he had turned to them. Lessien's mouth fell and she heard a noise indicating that this time Gimli had really fell of the pony.

"Le-Lessien?!"

"Sam? SAM!" She dismounted and went to hug her friend with tears in her eyes. She knelled in front of him and hugged him real tight.

"It's go good to see you Samwise. I heard you have a family now." The hobbit was still so surprised that it took him a while to understand what she had just said.

"I do. 5 kids. But how... Weren't you suppose to be with Mr. Frodo? His he alright?"

'Always caring Sam... That didn't change.'

"He's alright my friend. I can explain everything." Gimli approached in that moment.

"Sam! Good to see you."

"Good to see you too Gimli. But... Come in, come in. I'll ask Rosie to make some tea." They followed him to his house, Lessien having to low her head at the door.

"Rosie! We have company." Sam happily shouted across the house.

"But... It's Lessien... I thought you went..." Lessien smiled at Rosie. She wore an apron and had her face covered in flour.

"Hello Rosie. You look lovely." All three of them laughed as Rosie blushed. The tea came in no time as well as some cold chicken, bread and sponge cake. While they were eating, Lessien explained everything to them. She didn't went into much detail about her reasons for leaving Legolas but they didn't questioned her.

"Sam I promised Bilbo something when I left." she started very serious, putting down her cup. "Is Bag End still untouched? Is it still the same?"

"Of course it is. In fact you will be surprised. No one tried to bought it after Mr. Frodo left. Not even the Sackville-Baggins. Pippin and Merry live there now."

"What? Does two idiots live in Frodo's place?" Gimli asked surprised. Sam smiled at him.

"I let them live there for free with the condition that the house stayed the same. The kitchen, the fireplace, Bilbo's study, everything. They accepted."

"So... I presume no wife and kids for them?" Lessien asked and Rosie laughed.

"Wife and kids? Those two? The poor women would go insane in the first month."

"That is quite true Rosie."

After finishing the tea, Sam presented Lessien to his children, who looked a lot like him and took them to Bag End. Sam was right. It looked the same. The same green little door, the same grass, the same gate. She tried to look at everything, wanting this memory to be as vivid as possible so she could share it Bilbo, once she got back.

"Pip, be ready to leave, Farmor Maggot won't be there for at least two hours!" They heard Merry yelled, leaving the house. He stopped once he saw who was at the gate.

"Lessien?! Lessien! Pippin! Come quick! It's Lessien!" Merry ran to her and hugged her by her knees. Pippin followed close behind.

"We missed you so much! But you're back!" Pippin said looking up in amazement. The two hobbits looked the same. Age was not a problem for them either. Only after a long time. "Merry she's back!" he stated the obvious, as usual. Merry and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Yes Pip, thank you I can see that." Lessien knelled in front of them as well.

"My friends. It has been far too long." They were both crying and Pippin hugged her again when Merry stepped aside to say hello to Gimli.

"We really missed you." he whispered in her ear.

"I know Pip. I know."

* * *

**Oh dear lord! That was hard. Okay be prepared for a time jump in the next chapter (: Please let me know what you think by reviewing! (I can't get enough of you guys... I love you all!)**

**Until the next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... I passed my philosophy exam with a 17 out of 20! YEAH (random stuff just thought to share my happiness). here's another chapter (: Hope you like it!**

**Gwendalyn: I'm glad you liked the hobbits. They are my favorites (: I also want to give them a hug and never let go! Once again thank you for your lovely reviews (:**

**Saren-Dipety: My friend, can I say how much I adore your reviews? You just make me laugh ****:D We're gonna see what happens to Leggy and Lessien... just have to wait ;)**

**theseaisblue: Thank you so much (: Don't worry, they will be together.**

**Littleflower19: Hey! So glad you're back. Missed your reviews. You're right, every opinion counts, so I have to say THANK YOU because your opinion is very important (like all the others).**

**KD Skywalker: Thank you (: Hope you like it.**

**HoneyGee08: Thank you for all your reviews (:**

**booklover1598: He is going to Mirkwood and he's going to see Morwen but it will be different this time (mwahaha). Hope you enjoy it (:**

**AmazingWriter123: Legolas is a good boy... He was just confused, but YES! Rational Legolas is back ahaha. Aragorn did a good job. (I wish I had Aragorn has my best friend... Oh well, a girl can dream right?)**

**Sukki18: Hobbits! Yay! They are amazing. Glad you liked it (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Nine months had passed since Lessien and Gimli left Minas Tirith. The Shire became their home. They would help Sam with his garden and his crops, Lessien would bake with Rosie while Gimli tried his best to help Pippin and Merry doing whatever they needed help to do. They would finish their jobs around the afternoon, then Lessien walked around the village with Pippin and Merry and drank a beer at 'The Green Dragon.' In the days when she didn't have to help her friends, she would help every one around the village. At night she and the dwarf would go to their tent, near Sam's house, since they were too big for the hobbits holes. Her life had become a routine. It felt nice, peaceful not to have to worry about what was going to happen every day. It felt normal to her.

'Still, we've been here for quite a while.'

"Hey Gimli. Do you like it here?" They were smoking pipe outside they tent or, at least Gimli was. The dwarf looked at her confused.

"Of course I like being here lassie. Otherwise I wasn't." Lessien shook her head.

"No, no. I was asking if you think it's time to move again or just... stay." Gimil offered a small smile.

"We can't live among the hobbits forever lassie. Even when Pippin and Merry try to convince you otherwise." Lessien sighed.

"You are right. How come you are always right now?" Gimli chuckled.

"Come. Let's sleep. I believe that tomorrow we have to babysit." The elleth laughed. It was true. Sam and Rosie were going to spent some time alone so they asked the two of them to babysit the children.

"Does that includes Pippin and Merry?" Lessien asked with a grin.

"Idiots, those two." Gimli grunted.

* * *

The sun streamed trough the tent, as Lessien opened her eyes. Turning around she saw the face of a monster.

"AHHHH!" She pushed him out of her bed and the monster rolled on the floor, waking up Gimli, that also fell of the bed.

'Monster? Wait...'

"Peregrin Took! What the hell are you doing here?" The hobbit sat on the floor with a smile.

"Good morning Less! Sleep well?" She stormed out of bed and grabbed Pippin by his ear.

"Hey what? Ouch! Lessien that hurts!" She took him outside the tent and then released him.

"It's called privacy Pippin."

"Yeah I get it." he spoke rubbing his red ear.

"Want do you want?" she questioned him with a suspicious glare.

"I didn't know you had such a bad mood in morning otherwise I wouldn't come here. Maybe Gimli can come and you can stay. Your humor is going to-" He was rambling.

"Pippin!"

"Right, right. Do you want to spent the day at the river with us? We'll have a picnic and you can teach us out to swim." He was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. It was hard refusing something to him when he had that face.

"Gimli come here!" Lessien yelled to the tent. The dwarf appeared already in his clothes ready for every adventure.

"Have you stopped hurting the little guy?"

"What do you say to a day at the river? We could take Sam's kids."

"You have to stay with them today?" Pippin asked surprised. Lessien nodded.

"Fantastic! Uncle Pippin and Uncle Merry are amazing! See you there!" And he ran away to the village.

"Strange lad."

"You've got that right."

In less than five minutes, Lessien was ready to go pick Sam's children.

"Lessien! Lessien!" little 7 year old Elanor came running to her.

"Hello little girl. Ready for our day?" She nodded excited. All the other kids came running towards her and after hearing Sam's recommendations they walked the way to the river.

"Good morning Lessien." he said with a grin when she and all the little hobbits reached a picnic towel.

"Good morning Merry" The elleth answered with a warm smile. Gimli offered her a piece of bread with cheese when she sat down.

"Did you enjoyed your awake up service?" Lessien narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was your idea." He nodded and grinned innocently. The kids played around in the trees and in the grass.

They spent the morning eating and laughing. After lunch, Lessien helped Pippin and Merry to swim, with the kids and Gimli as the audience.

"Lessien! Lessien!" Flora, a hobbit living next to Bag End came running towards them, when Lessien had finally taught Merry how to move his arms in the water.

"Flora. what is it?" she left the water, drying her legs in some towels.

"This letter arrived for you. A man brought it and then left. Since you weren't in your tent and I was near I received it."

"Thank you Flora." She grabbed the letter.

_My dear sister_

_How are you? How are Pippin and Merry? I hope you're enjoying your time there. I'm writing to invite you to come spend some time with me here at Minas Tirith because I miss you dearly and I want you to be here when my new baby girl is born. The due date is coming soon. Tell Gimli to come too, we missed him so much. Please come, Aragorn is begging for you to say yes._

_Yours forever_

_Arwen._

She finished reading with a smile.

"Gimli. We are going to Gondor again!"

* * *

**Legolas POV**

"Prince Legolas. A letter arrived for you." A maiden says when she enters my quarters. I reach for it and open it.

_Dear Legolas_

_I hope Mirkwood is treating you well. How is King Thranduil? Please send my regards to him. As you are aware, our new baby is coming soon and so to spent some time with us and in order to be here for the birth, I am inviting you to come to Minas Tirith. I know it has been quite sometime since we spoke but we both want you here. Please come. I can't imagine having her without you here. Your part of the family._

_Hope to see you soon, your dear friend_

_Arwen._

I smile. Of course I was going. Aragorn having a new child, is amazing! I leave my room and walk to my father's office. On my way I pass the last person I wanted to see.

"Prince Legolas." she speaks while bowing. She has been in Mirkwood for the same time as me. When I arrived, she again tried to convince me that we were good together, but my father knowing the hole story because I told him, took her all the privileges she had and she became a regular maiden, living in a small house near the border and treating everyone with formality.

"Morwen." I tell in a formal and icy tone. I don't treat all the servants like this but she deserves it. I see the pain in her eyes but unlike other times, where I would hug her, this time I just pass her.

"I..." I turn around to face her.

"Yes?" She drops her head in shame before whispering

"Amin hiraetha (I am sorry)." I look into her eyes.

"Amin naa n (I am not)." She looks at me surprised and sees that I have nothing left to say to her. Nodding her head shortly, she starts walking again.

"Ada." I speak respectfully when I walk into his office.

"Legolas, mani naa ta amin utinu? (what is it my son?)" he questions with a warm smile and making a sign for me to seat in front of him.

"I just received a letter from Arwen asking for me to go to Minas Tirith for the birth of Estel's daughter." I explain.

"Very well. When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I want to be there as fast as I can." My father nods his head.

"Then let's make a feast for you." I smile.

"There's no need Ada."

"Nonsense. Our Prince is leaving us again. We need to say goodbye." We both smile, but then I notice a shadow walking away from the door that I left opened.

"Thank you Father." He nods at me and I leave. Once outside, I lean against a wall hiding in the shadows until I see the person that I want and I grabbed her by her arm, trowing her in an empty room.

"Do you want to be killed? Spying the royal family is a crime Morwen." I hiss at her still grabbing her arm hard.

"I don't know what are talking about. I was simply walking through the corridor." She answers not looking at me.

"A while ago you were apologizing to me. Now you are lying to me again." She walks away from me with hatred in her eyes.

"Look at you Legolas. Since she left you are not the same. Part of you is missing. That part that made you sweet and noble. She turned you into a angry and sad man." I close my eyes at her words. She is right, I am not the same but I am not what she is describing.

"This all her fault and now you are leaving again! Because of her." I open my eyes and walk closer to her.

"Beware your talking. She's my wife and I will always choose her. Above everyone else. Above you." She gasped in surprise.

"Legolas..."

"Get out." I tell her but she didn't move. "GET OUT!" Morwen jumps back, scared and leaves the room. I sigh in defeat and leave after five minutes.

* * *

**General POV**

"Welcome back to Minas Tirith Master Dwarf." The elleth turned to him with a grin.

They reached the highest level and stopped when a guard offered to take care of the horse and the pony. They had leave the Shire seven days ago.

"I missed the white city." Gimli said with a smile.

'There's not the only thing I missed' Lessien thought with a sad smile.

"Lessien! I knew you could come!" Aragorn shouted with his arms wide opened, when they opened the doors of the Hall

"Mae govannen Aragorn. (Well met Aragorn.)" They hugged tightly. Aragorn and Gimli smiled at each other before clasping hands and sharing a brotherly hug.

"It's so good to see you! I heard that you were in the Shire? How are the hobbits?"

"Idiots as always." Gimli laughed and grabbed a mug of ale that Aragorn offered him.

"Lessien!"

"Arwen! Oh by the Valar. Look at you." Her sister had a huge belly that made her even more beautiful. The two woman hugged.

"I'm so glad you could come. It's going to be amazing." Lessien smiled at her. Suddenly the doors opened and the last person Lessien expected to see, entered the Hall.

"Lessien?"

"Legolas?"

* * *

**AHHH! Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! What do you think? Please review or PM. I will gladly answer all of you. Much love and until the next chapter (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'm so so sorry for the delay. I'm buried in tests and essays and... Argh! Also this chapter was very hard to write. I had so many ideas in my head and I had to organize them. It was awful, I was, once again, bagging my head against the walls. Here's my replies to your wonderful reviews:**

**Gwendalyn: Thank you so much (: It was a hard test. Yeah they are together again... kind of (mwahaha. I have issues.) Arwen's children are always awesome to expect! Less and Leggy's kid... you'll just have to wait ;)**

**Sukki18: Arwen is a smart fox ehehe (: I know, I hate cliffhangers too, that's why I use them :D**

**HoneyGee08: Thank you (:**

**AmazingWriter123: Please don't kill me! If you do there's no way you'll find out how this ends. (Think about it... please). I want to live in the Shire too, especially because I would fit with my height :D**

**Saren-Dipety: I'm really glad you enjoyed Arwen's scheme (: Yes, there will be more Less and Aragorn moments. I know you wove it. So no screaming. I need my precious ears.  
**

**booklover1598: This reunion it's going to make you... very emotional and angry and... I won't say more. Enjoy the chapter (:**

**Littleflower19: Thank you so much for your compliments and your amazing reviews. I love Gimli too that's why I thought of him as the friend who would travel with Less. I will always read your reviews (:**

**Uchiha no Kaori: You'll just have to wait and see ;) Thank you for you review (:**

**wingsforlife: They are going to talk and explain somethings, so don't worry this chapter will be full of events. (:**

**A HUGE thank you to all of you! It's means a lot to me having such amazing readers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

They looked at each other in amazement.

'I forgot how beautiful he was.' The hall was silence.

"Lad! It's great to see you." Gimli yelled. However, Legolas did not take his eyes out of her.

"I think we should leave you two alone." Aragorn said with concern.

"What-? No! The lad is here why should we-?"

"GIMLI! Let's go!" Arwen warned with a glare. Gimli's mouth suddenly shaped in an "o" and the three of them left, always turning their heads around.

'Right then... measure your words Lessien. Think before you speak... What do I say?!'

"Lessien..." he whispered with affection.

'Why does he have to say my name that way?'

She gave him a gentle smile as they still looked at each other.

"Legolas... How are you?"

'That seems... normal.' He smiled too.

"I'm... living. How are you?"

She shrugged.

"I'm doing alright... Pippin and Merry asked for you. They wanted to see you." His eyes were wide with surprise.

"You were at the Shire?"

"For nine months."

"How are they?"

"They are always good. They are hobbits." They both laughed.

'It feels normal.'

"I see that you weren't here." He nodded.

"I returned to Mirkwood. To see my father."

"Sut ho ro? (How is he?)"

"Ro nae valin nesh amin entul (He was happy for my return.)" Silence came again.

'This is so strange... I do not know what else to say.'

"Lessien... Morwen... she-"

"Stop." He looked at her scared. "I'm not going to talk about it. If you want to stay friends with her, I'm not going to stay in your way Legolas."

"That's not-"

"When I was at the Shire I had a lot of time to think but I reached a conclusion not there but at Rohan. I can't command your life. I love you more than my own life. You know that I would die for you Legolas but you deserve better. The way I reacted was... uncalled for. I am sorry for that. I'm trying to be a better woman for you. A more responsible and mature woman. That's what you want. That's what you deserve."

**Legolas POV**

"That's what you deserve." I hear this words without a reaction. They don't make any sense. She looks at me with those gorgeous grey eyes. They're sad. The urge to run to her is stronger than ever. I suddenly remember the moment when she fell after being hurt by the Uruk-hai during the last battle. So many years ago but the feeling is the same. I want to reach her but she's too far away.

"Lessien... I don't need you to change. I just want you. The way you are. Childish or not, I love you. Responsible or not, I will protect you forever. I don't want you to change the way you are. You are perfect."

"You don't know what you are saying Legolas. I need to be better and I will be better."

"Lessien-"

"Don't Legolas! This is my decision." I'm desperate. After so many months apart, she's insecure about her personality!

"I don't care! Lessien you don't need to change! Why this? Why now?!"

"Because if you haven't notice, my past decisions weren't the best!"

"Everyone makes mistakes!"

"My mistakes are big. They make everyone's life harder! Especially yours! I can't let that happen again." I walk closer to her and grab her by the shoulders.

"You don't need fixing Lessien!" She steps away from me with determination in her eyes.

"This is what I want Legolas."

"What does that mean then?"

"It means that until I become a better person, you have to give me time." I can't stand listen to this anymore. I take a step next to her again and kiss her so abruptly that for a moment she doesn't react but then she kisses me back with the same passion and love. We pour everything in this kiss. I can feel her fears, her hopes, her love for me.

I break the kiss and lean my forehead against hers. She stares at me with tears and steps back after sighing.

"Give me time." And in a blink she runs away from me.

**Aragorn POV (Special order to Saren-Dipety and her love for Aragorn-Lessien moments)**

I'm walking away from my room and Arwen's. I left Gimli at his usual quarters. I am worried about those two. I can't hear them talk or shouting. I turn to the hall when a blur of brown hair, shocks with me in the hallway.

"Lessien?" I see that she's in tears.

"I... time... he... love..." her words are inconsistent but somehow I understand the meaning.

"Come." I take her to an empty room and sit on the bed. She starts sobbing like I never seen her before.

"Lessien calm down. You need to calm down." I sit next to her and she leans on my chest crying.

"Shh...It's going to be alright amin seler (my sister)." I say as I hug her. No matter what I say she doesn't stop crying.

"Lessien, you have to tell me what happened." She breaths deep and still crying, she tries to explain everything to me. When she's done I sigh.

"What am I doing with my life Aragorn?"

"The only one who can answer that is yourself Lessien."

"I'm tired." I nod.

"Sleep well." I kiss her forehead before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

"It has been a day full of emotions." I say to a blond figure standing in the courtyard.

"Uma." It's his only reply.

"How are you?"

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO CHANGE!" I was expecting this reaction.

"MORWEN IS NO LONGER A PROBLEM BUT SHE CAUSED THIS! SHE IS PERFECT ARAGORN! PERFECT THE WAY SHE IS!"

"Yes she is. You just need to convince her of that. Gain her trust once more. Right know she thinks that everything that she has done was wrong. Going to Valinor, leaving you... she wants to make up for her mistakes by changing her way of acting. She is not herself, she is not thinking with her right mind."

"Then what should I do?"

"Be there for her but at the same time do what she wants. Give her time. Rebuilt your relationship. Everything is going to end well."

"Hannon le mellonamin." We smile at each other before he disappears inside the hall.

**General POV**

She woke up during the night. Her dreams were filled with images from her father and her mother. The elleth raised from her bed and left the room in her night gown. It was a calm night with no breeze. The courtyard was empty and silent so she sat with her back to the white tree facing Minas Tirith.

"Ada. I miss you. Atara, I miss you too. Ecthelion. Valar help, I miss you." she whispered finishing with a small chuckle.

"Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright)" She turned around to the known voice.

"It's not the first time you tell me that."

"No it's not. It fits better now though." She blushed deeply as he sat next to her.

"You always knew what to say."

"That's not entirely true. You can take my words away every time." They both smiled as they watched the stars.

"Everything is going to be fine." Lessien told him.

'I still don't know if I am trying to convince me or him.'

Legolas did not answer her. He simply took her hand and squeezed it under the moonlight.

* * *

**AHHH! Hope you like it! I love you all so much for supporting me! Please review guys! Have a nice weekend and week.**

**Until the next time (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for keeping you guys waiting! School got in the way... and I have exams pretty soon so it's going to be even tougher to update... Please forgive me! To make it up to all of you I have a special treat... THREE CHAPTERS TODAY! (What?! She's awesome!) I know, I know *bows to the ovation* Now some replies to you lovely reviews:**

**Uchiha no Kaori: I know, it broke my heart too, but don't you worry! They'll be fine.**

**booklover1598: Thanks for the warning (:**

**KD Skywalker: It will be (:**

**AmazingWriter123: Thank for your mercy. Don't worry I'm currently brewing a shrink potion, you'll get to live in the Shire. I also loved the Aragorn-Lessien moment. thank you (:**

**Saren-Dipety: Thank you so much! I glad you liked it. More Aragorn moments are yet to come (:**

**Littleflower19: I soo glad that you love my story! Your reviews always make me smile. Thank you for wishing me luck, fortunately, I did good on all of the tests! Yay! Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (kind of late but still...)**

**JackSparrow: First of all, I love you nickname (Sparrow fan are we? I'm one myself savvy?) Thank you for your review (:**

**Sukki18: It was kind of hard to write this kind of fight because if you think Lessien is confused you should take a look at my brain... It's not a pretty sight. Thank you for your support, it means a lot!**

**Gwendalyn: Okay, your reviews are huge but I love them! Oh my god, my story might win something? That is incredible! I was out of words when I read your review! I'm also happy that I made your friends to come together... Ah! the power of love, it's so beautiful. Thank you for your novels! Keep writing them and I will keep answering with lots of love (:**

**Also**

**Okay, so three chapters today! Be prepared, your world it's about to change. (I'm a drama queen what are going to do about it?) Enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings.**

* * *

_The halls were dark, the path could only be found thanks to the moonlight. Lessien was walking to the kitchens. She knew her uncle, wouldn't be pleased with her leaving her room during the night but the hunger spoke louder then his threats. The doors were open and she suddenly felt afraid. who was there? She was 11, she couldn't fight a thief. he would kill her. Loud noises made her scream and give away her position. Footsteps were getting closer to the door. She sat on the floor, hiding and closed her eyes tightly._

_'Please don't kill me. I do not wish to dye. Please.' Was all that she couldn't think of. The person was now near her she could fell it._

_"Lessien? What are you doing here?" She opened her eyes surprise. She knew that voice very well._

_"Grima?" He was looking at her with confusion. "Damn you! I thought you were a thieves!" The little elleth glared at him. He laughed at her anger, before pulling her to the kitchens._

_"Do you really think that thieves would dare to come in? Your uncle protects his house very well Lessien."_

_"Yes but I heard noise and I was scared" she whimpered at him. "What are doing here? I thought uncle had sent you to do something for him." Grima nodded._

_"He did but I returned earlier. Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_"Of course." They grinned at each other before sitting and eating an midnight snack._

"Grima. My friend. If you could see me now." Lessien sighed. The soft sunlight of an spring afternoon shined through the window, to the library she was sitting in. The elvish book Arwen gave did not manage to get her attention.

'He would say to me to wake up and do what my hearts says and not my head.' She sighed again.

"Aunt Lessien?"

"Eldarion, what are you doing here?" The little man seemed embarrassed.

"I...Father and Mother are very busy...Can you practice with me?" He was holding a wooden sword behind his back. Lessien smiled softly.

"Of course I will. Let's go." They went to the practice field, Lessien stopped when she saw Gimli and Legolas.

"Eldarion? I thought you only called me to help..." The boy looked down a bit ashamed.

"Oh...When I told Mother that I was going to ask to practice with me, she told me call Uncle Legolas too and when I asked Gimli said he wanted to come."

'Arwen! I swear...'

"That's alright. Let's go." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Gimli." She smiled at the first but didn't really know what to say at the second. They stared at each other awkwardly. "Legolas."

"Lessien." He told her with a frown.

'Oh this is not good. How should I act?'

"Let's go laddie. We're going to make a warrior out of you." Gimli yelled trying to broke the tension between the elves. Eldarion smiled and walked to the middle of the field. Lessien followed him with a wooden sword that Gimli gave her.

"Sii', Amin mern llie nae ma ie amin dalea Eldarion (Now I want you to look at my feet Eldarion)." The boy nodded at her, his expression becoming more and more serious.

'He looks so much like Aragorn, it's scary.' She moved right and left, showing Eldarion how to move properly without a sword. Legolas and Gimli watched from the outside. Gimli started to yell some tips to him but Legolas kept his mouth shut until the moment where she manage to find an opening in Eldarion and he fell to the ground. He got up, tried again but he fell again. Out of the blue, Legolas stepped forward and grabbed Eldarion's sword.

"I'll show how to do it Eldarion." Eldarion smiled at him and ran to join Gimli.

'What in the name of Valar is he doing?'

He smiled softly at her and pull the sword up. "Desiel Lessien? (Ready Lessien?)" She smirked.

"Amin naa ilyamenie desiel Legolas. (I am always ready Legolas.)"

They began to fight like real enemies. Both of them had the adrenalin rushing in their veins. They weren't worried about one another. Legolas wasn't worried about hurting the woman of his life. Lessien was worried about sending her love down. All that mattered was the fight.

"You're still amazing." He breathed out at the end of the battle. It was a tie.

"Why thank you Legolas, you haven't lost your strength too." He smirked at her. Suddenly an applause noise was heard.

"Amazing." Aragorn and Arwen were watching next to Eldarion and Gimli.

"For how long have you stand there?" Legolas asked surprised.

"For about three hours." Arwen answered.

'Wow! That long?' Her stare fell on Legolas and they burst out laughing.

"Come Eldarion. Time for bath and then, to sleep."

"But Mother..."

"Tul! (Come!)" The mother said in a stern voice. Eldarion bowed his head and followed her until they entered the house. Lessien sat on the white floor breathing slowly.

"Will you come lassie?"

"Oh yes. In a minute Gimli." He shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up with Aragorn that was looking at her and his best friend with a smug expression.

"You're in good shape." He told her breaking the silence. They were watching as the sunset in Middle-earth.

"I trained in Valinor. Me and Ecthelion spent hours practicing." Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"Ecthelion is your friend am I correct?" She had told him about Ecthelion and his family right before they parted ways because of Morwen.

"Uma. Him as his family. I enjoyed spending time with them. They live a simple yet beautiful life. Their youngest, Eärwen, she is such a good child, she keeps saying that the wants to be like me. I once tried to teach her how to shoot and she hit her brother." Lessien laughed at the memory. Talking about them was slightly painful. Legolas was staring at her deeply, as if trying to guess her thoughts.

"You must miss them dearly."

"I do. They are my second family. I think they miss me too." Legolas chuckled. The elleth looked at him surprised.

"Mani? (What?)"

He laughed even more upon seeing her confusion. "Llie now? (You think?) Lessien, everyone you met in your life surely misses you. You are incapable of not being missed." She frown.

"What do you mean with that?"

"You full of joy, you re caring. You make everyone fall in love with you." She blushed and looked at her lap before mumbling.

"That's not entirely true Legolas." He laughed again.

"For the most part." Lessien looked at him. He was grinning at her.

"What's gotten you in such good spirits?"

"I had a good time battling with you. We need to do it again." He simply told. She nodded, a smile forming.

"We shall do it again."

"Hannon le Lessien."

"Llie naa creos Legolas."

"Oi! Lad! Are you staying there all night. I'm hungry." They laughed and made their way to the dwarf.

"Keep it down Master dwarf. Do you wish all Minas Tirith to hear you?" Lessien loved to provoke him.

"Well lassie, if you moved your legs then the entire city wouldn't hear me."

"Of course. Silly me." The three of them joined Aragorn and Arwen at the table.

"Eldarion is resting?"

"Uma. He enjoyed your lessons. His favorite part was the fight between you two." Arwen replied to her.

"Lessien. Éowyn and Faramir return tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news Aragorn!"

"Yes, I believe that Éomer has now an heir." He answered amused.

"But... that's... Amazing! Éowyn is an aunt!"

"Soon will be one yourself Lessien." Arwen smiled warmly patting her belly.

"And this time I'm here to see it!" The table laughed at her excitement.

"I will be the best aunt to Eldarion and... the little he/she."

"If it's a boy, Finwë, if it's a girl, Elenwë." Aragorn told proudly.

"I can imagine right know, little Elenwë running around with Aunt Lessien." The elleth had a glint in her eyes that no one else noticed besides Legolas.

"If you are this amazed, try think of it when it's your turn to have kids lassie." Legolas choked on his drink and Lessien froze. Gimli on the other hand seemed happy with himself.

"Let's hope they aren't as rude as you are Master Dwarf."

* * *

**First chapter of our marathon. This is more of a filler, I think... Anyways, don't forget to review. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the birth of Aragorn's second child. Arwen was had been screaming in pain for most of the night. Lessien and Éowyn, who had return a few days earlier were doing everything in their power not to let Aragorn enter the room where his wife was.

"Nay! I'm sorry Aragorn, but your presence there will only make it difficult for us and the maids to work. I can't let you pass!"

"SHE'S MY WIFE! I DEMAND TO SEE HER!"

"Keep your voice down Aragorn!" Éowyn told him.

"You weren't here last time Lessien! She wasn't screaming this loudly." He told. He was practically begging the two woman to let him through.

"I'm sorry Aragorn. No." Arwen screamed again and Éowyn left the door to go help. Lessien extended her arms covering the passage. The rightful King of Gondor glared at her and she glared back. Arwen screamed again.

"LESSIEN! LET ME PASS!" The elleth had never seen him like that. He was mad. Faramir, Gimli and Legolas appeared in the hallway, all in sleeping arrangements. Aragorn tried to take advantage of her distraction with the men but she still didn't moved. Arwen's screaming were more constant.

"Please, take him away from here." Lessien whispered to Legolas when Faramir managed to get a hold of Aragorn and he backed way from the door. Her husband nodded at her.

"Aragorn, come. mellonamin. Let's wait outside." They tried to turn him around but Aragorn was a strong man, especially when Arwen was the matter of business.

"No. I need to see my wife." The elleth sighed.

"Aragorn. You are not helping. Wait in the Hall, take a walk through the city, but for the Valar-" he was trying to break through the door again. She pushed him so hard he fell on the floor.

"GET OUT!" Faramir and Legolas helped him and soon the man were gone. Arwen screamed once more.

* * *

It was almost dawn, when little Elenwën came to the world. She was beautiful. With Arwen's hair color and Aragorn's grey eyes, Lessien could see that she would become a fair lady one day. Arwen, despite the exhaustion, held her first daughter with so much love, that Lessien began to cry and Éowyn followed her.

"I will go call Aragorn." Sniffing and cleaning her stained cheeks, she went to the Hall were Aragorn was pacing back and forth. When he saw her standing at the doors, her eyes puffy and red, his face wore the most terrified expression she had ever seen on him.

"She's fine. They are both fine. It's a girl. Llie cael tinu amin toror. (You have a daughter my brother.)" His scared face turned into a grin as he ran past her to Arwen's room.

"This deserves a celebration." Faramir spoke as he was gone.

"Couldn't agree more." the dwarf told him and they both started eating and drinking.

"You can go see her just right after Aragorn." Legolas smiled.

"It was a hard night." Lessien chuckled ironically.

"Indeed it was." Both sat at the other side of the huge table as Gimli and Faramir enjoyed themselves.

"You are an aunt again." The elleth grinned. "So are you Legolas." He grabbed her hand from under the table.

"Can you imagine? Children?"

"You would make an incredible mother Lessien." He told her lovingly.

"Really?!" 'That's unexpected.'

"Of course. I wouldn't joke about something as serious as this."

"I would be lying if I didn't say that I never thought about it..."

"I know you will." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome mellan." They both froze. It was the first time he called her 'love' after nine months. A strange silence fell.

'How an I suppose to react? Is it strange? I mean he called me that all the time. But know...'

"I have to go." She ran out of the Hall as fast as her legs carried her. Upon reaching her bedroom, she closed the door and banged her head against it.

"Kessuk Lessien! Kessuk! (Stupid Lessien! Stupid!)"

* * *

**Legolas POV**

She runs away from me after I accidentally called her 'love'. How could I be so stupid? Aragorn warned me about moving slowly. And now she runs away again, when things were starting to come together. I let my head drop against the table, in pure misery.

"Hey lad. Where did Lessien go?"

"I do not know, Gimli." He and Faramir keep looking at me through their entire meal. It is frankly annoying.

"Legolas, Gimli, Faramir." Aragorn calls from the doors. I stand up immediately. "Come meet my daughter."

Elenwën is sleeping in Arwen's arms when we reach them. She is a beautiful baby.

"Congratulations Arwen." I smile at her and at the little girl.

"Hannon le Legolas."

"Where is Lessien Legolas? I know that she alright saw Elenwën but it would be nice of her to be here." Aragorn tells me.

"I do not know Aragorn" I drop my head ashamed. My best friend raises his eyebrow and after glancing at his family he walks out the door.

* * *

**Aragorn POV (cause you guys really like it.)**

I go to her room and knock on the door. She is startled when she sees me.

"Oh Aragorn I was on my away to fetch Eldarion and-" I raise a hand to make her stop.

"What happened?" She sighs and lets me in. I sit at her desk and she sits in the bed.

"He called me love and I ran away. I didn't know how to react." These two. Someday I will close them in a room an only open it when they finally admit that they can live without the other.

"I see. You think running was the best thing to do?" She huffs annoyed at my question.

"Of course. You think I'm that idiot?" My face shows no emotions as I order her to sit down again. She does.

"Lessien. I am not trying to blame you and I'm not criticizing you. I am simply asking you a question. Was running from him the best decision?"

"Nay."

"Then I know what you have to do amin seller (my sister.)" She nods and I raise.

"Come. Let's awake Eldarion so he can see his little sister."

"Let's. Oh and Aragorn?" She questions when we are leaving the room.

"Yes?"

"Hannon le." I smile and walk to my son's room.

* * *

**General POV**

Eldarion loved his sister right from the beginning, asking his father when could he teach her how to ride or how to manage a sword. Aragorn laughed at his son and ruffled his hair.

The news that the King of Gondor had another child, ran fast through Middle-earth. Soon the entire White Hall filled everyday with people offering things to Arwen and Elenwën or simply trying to congratulate the King. So, with the halls she loved and spent most of days, filled with strange folks, Lessien spent her afternoons with Eldarion, Gimli and Legolas. Éowyn as a maiden of the court so she had business to attend and Faramir was captain, he was always busy.

After the incident with the love word, Lessien and Legolas continued to try mending their relationship. She had apologize for running away and he had also told her that what he said was not appropriated giving their situation. Lessien laughed and simply replied. "Our situation is not appropriated Legolas." After that, things started to come along more smoothly. They would spent days together, talking about their feelings, their fears and hopes. Demonstrations of love became as usual as before. He would kiss her, embrace her, whisper sweet things to her. They were getting stronger every day.

She was walking from the library after the castle had been cleared from all the visitors and was arriving to her quarters when she was suddenly pull to what seemed an empty room and the next thing she knew, Legolas was kissing her. She didn't fight it. Oh how she had missed his kisses, his hands on her body. It was pure bliss.

* * *

The elves laid in bed, embraced in silence. It was a comfortable silence. There was no need for words.

"I missed this." He kissed her forehead.

"I know. Me too." Lessien kissed his bare chest before snuggling again.

"Lessien" Her lips curled into a smile.

"Hmmm?"

"Amin mela lle. (I love you.)" She tried to hide a grin.

"I love you too Legolas." He chuckled.

"Forever." Lessien looked right into his eyes and nodded. "Forever."

"I was thinking... what do you say about a trip to my father?" Legolas asked. Lessien sat in bed, covering herself.

"Mirkwood?"

"Uma."

"Now?"

"Not now. In some weeks or maybe a month. I know you want to see how Elenwën grows." She kissed him lightly.

"That would be wonderful."

Hand in hand, they walked to the Hall where everyone was gathered.

"Aunt Lessien! Uncle Legolas! Elenwën smiled at me." Eldarion shouted excited as he saw them. Seven months Elenwën, smiled at almost everything that moved.

"Fantastic news! You think she will smile to me?" Eldarion's chest, raised with pride.

"I don't know. I'm her older brother. She smiles more at me because I'm important." The elleth was mocked offended. "And I am not?"

The little man just shrugged his shoulders. "You're less." Legolas laughed and she elbowed him. "What are you laughing at? I'm not that important?" He laughed even more and passed his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're the most important thing in this world mellan." He whispered to her, sending shivers down her spine. This of course didn't went unnoticed by Arwen and Éowyn that grinned like crazy women. Lessien raised her eyebrows at them and they winked.

'Oh for the love of...´she thought rolling her eyes but grinning too.

"Lessien? Do you want to hold her?" Aragorn asked and passed his daughter, not even waiting for an answer. She gladly took her niece in her arms as the baby smiled and squeaked happily.

"Hello, my dear angel. How are we today?" Elenwën smiled brightly. As the dinner progressed, Lessien played with the girl and when it was time, she rocked her to sleep. Looking up from her beautiful face, the elleth caught her husband staring at her. She winked at him and he winked back.

"Hey lassie what do you say go riding tomorrow morning? Faramir is not on duty."

'Well that's a surprise.'

"Of course I will. It's another chance to beat you, Gimli."

"In your dreams lassie, in your dreams."

"Then, may the best woman win Mater Dwarf." Éowyn told him with a smirk. He grumbled under his breath something similar to 'Women can drive you insane.', which made Éowyn, Lessien and Arwen laugh really hard and Aragorn, Faramir and Legolas looking at him with sympathy.

* * *

**Chapter 2, one more to go people! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last one for this week! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Forest of Mirkwood. Lessien had always enjoy it. The elves were very friendly to her and Thranduil like her. The purpose of this journey, according to Legolas, was to spent time with the other part of their family and to spent some time on themselves.

'It's more likely to be a second honeymoon darling.'

"Legolas! Creos vand! (Welcome Home!)" Thranduil shouted, his arms wide opened at the entrance of the forest. "Lessien! My dearest Lessien!"

"Mae govannen Thranduil." She slid down of Fingolfin and hugged him.

"Come my children! A feast has been prepared to both of you."

"Ada, there was no need for that." Legolas told him smiling.

"Nonsense." Lessien chuckled and Legolas grabbed her hand.

The elves of Mirkwood looked at her with a burning curiosity that made her embarrassed.

"Legolas?" she whispered to him.

"Yes mellan?"

"It's not the first time I came to Mirkwood. Why are they all staring at me?" A brief sadness passed his eyes as he answered her question.

"Last time I came, I was alone." Her mouth shaped in an "o".

'Oh boy. This is going to be pretty.'

"Don't worry please. No one will dare to say a word to you about our relationship mellan." She sighed.

"I hope not." He grabbed her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Thranduil did not joked when he told them that a feast had been made. And what a feast! Tables and tables of food and drinks. A band with dancers. Everything to make a memorable night. Lessien sat at Legolas side as he sat at his father's right. She talked with a lot of people that came to her and made simple questions, like "how was your journey?" or "Are you enjoying the food?". Like Legolas had predicted, no one said a word about the two of them, but some brave souls, tried to discover more, implying questions in statements like. "It's so good to have you back with us.", "I was wondering why you didn't showed up with Prince Legolas. No matter, you are here now." She tried answering everything politely but most of them made her really angry. How were they to know anything about hers or Legolas's life together?

The music became more alive as the food was coming to an end.

"More water my lady?" She turned sharply to the voice.

"Morwen?!" The other woman looked surprised as well. She knew Lessien was coming, but she didn't usually looked at the elves she served.

"Lessien?!"

'This just got interesting... What? No. Keep calm. Act was a grown up woman. For Legolas.'

"Are you serving the feast?" Her voice more calm that she had expected.

"Uma." The girl replied. "After I came, the King made me a maid." There was an uncomfortable silence. "I own you an apology Lessien. You and Legolas are meant to be together. I should have not disturb that."

"No you shouldn't have. But what is past, it's past. I do not completely forgive you Morwen but for now I think I can bare to look at you." The other elleth smiled faintly.

"That's more than I deserve."

"We shall see... In time." This surprised her and what she said next surprised Lessien even more.

"Don't worry I'm not going to stay around. A ship is almost ready to Valinor. I'm sailing in a few weeks."

'Really? Thank you Valar!'

"That is unexpected. How did you made that decision?" Lessien was really interested to know.

"There's nothing left for me in Middle-earth anymore. Maybe in Valinor I will meet my luck."

"Maybe so Morwen. Maybe so." And so she bowed and stepped away from her, continue to serving the court.

"Amin liy llie desha sai. (I love you so much.)" Legolas whispered in her ear.

"As I love you darling." The music became louder and Legolas got up and bowed slightly.

"Care for a dance my lady?"

"With pleasure my prince." Everyone applauded as they were the first ones to make their way to the dance floor.

"I am very proud of you Lessien." He told her as they swayed to the music.

"And why is that?" The elleth grinned at him with a twinkle in her eyes, that she thought was long gone.

"The way you acted with Morwen. It showed had you have grown, that you want to act differently from your old. I was impressed."

"Thank you Legolas. It was about time for you to be impressed about something I do." He laughed.

"You speak as if it's true."

"And it is."

"You never cease to amaze me Lessien! How can you think that I'm not impressed by you and the things you do? I am constantly impressed."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere my prince." He laughed once again.

"Oh really?" his hands came lower on her waist. She glared a bit at him.

"Do you want to sleep alone tonight?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." The music came to and end and he stepped back, kissing her knuckles.

"It was a pleasure my lady." She bowed at him. "Indeed my lord."

* * *

As the night came to an end, Legolas took Lessien to his quarters, or better yet, their quarters.

"How long are we staying Legolas?" she asked taking off her shoes. He emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but his pants.

"How long do you wish to stay?" Lessien shrugged. "As long as you want. I like it here. And by the way do not do that." He looked at her confused.

"Do what?"

"Show up half naked! It's a distration." She told him sternly. His face showed a smug expression.

"To whom?" Lessien threw a pillow at him, unfortunately missing the target.

"Where is your aim mellan? I thought you better than that." He laughed at her sour expression.

"Just come to bed."

"Anything you say."

* * *

The time at Mirkwood flew by. The couple divided their time, practicing with Mirkwood elves, helping Thranduil in any thing he needed and simply enjoying the forest and each others company.

"My lady Lessien, my lady Lessien!" A maid yelled at her as she was walking to the practice field where Legolas was.

"Uma?"

"Sina naa nesh llie (This is for you)" The elleth gave her a letter.

"Hannon le." The other woman before walking away

**_My dearest Lessien_**

**_How are you? I miss you, we all miss you. It's not the same with you gone. Told you, you're argument with Legolas wouldn't last, you two are perfect. I'm writing to you with splendid news. Also I sent this to Mirkwood because I asked Aragorn where you were._**

**_I, Peregrin Took,am getting married! (Close you mouth, it's not pretty for a lady to look so shocked about something.) Remember Flora? The girl that delivered you the letter from Arwen? She's the one. I'm sure of it. She laughs at my jokes, she calls me sweet, and she likes to drink and smoke! She's my perfect woman! Anyway, I'm inviting you and your dear husband to our weeding. Please come. I really want you there Less, it would mean the world. Also, Flora really wants to get to know you better. She says your kindest big-folk she had ever met. That's a good sign._**

**_I also sent letters Aragorn and Arwen, to Gimli (a totally different one), to Éomer and Faramir. I want all my friends there. I'm starting a new life._**

**_Hope to see you very soon_**

**_Your Pip_**

**_P.S: Merry was not very excited about it first but now he's saying that if you don't come, he will go to Mirkwood and drag you here._**

**_P.P.S: _**_Hi - Merry._

As she finished it, Lessien ran to Legolas.

"Legolas! Legolas!" He and a soldier look at her as if she was crazy.

"Lessien, mellan mani naa ta? (what is it?)"

"Pippin is getting married! Our Pippin! Peregrin Took is getting married! He is inviting us to the weeding!" She exclaimed excited.

"Pippin is getting married? The same Pippin that took a palantir from Gandalf? The Pippin who offered himself to the steward?"

"Yes, yes! The one and only! Oh Legolas, we have to go! Aragorn and Arwen also got a letter and so did Gimli, Faramir and Éomer! Please can we go mellan? Please!" She looked like a little child but she couldn't care less. Pippin was getting married!

"Of course we can go. You do not need to ask." He smiled at her and threw herself in his arms, ignoring completely the amused look of everyone who stood in the practice field.

* * *

The following nights, Lessien could barely sleep. She was so happy for Pippin, she wanted to be at the Shire as soon as possible. As the morning for departure came, Lessien woke up alone with a note next to her.

_**We leave in the afternoon. I went to take care of some business with father. Won't take long. I love you.**_

'Ah well. A day to pack.' She sat but something didn't felt right. Her stomach revolved and she ran to the sink, vomiting. Lessien tried to remember if she had eaten something bad over the past days, as the sickness continued, but nothing. Everything King Thranduil presented to them was fresh and good. When the time to leave was almost upon her, a maid, seeing her so miserable, without eating all day, suggested that she went to see an healer. And so she did.

* * *

**Legolas POV**

I return to my quarters, after a day with Father, hoping to see my beautiful wife before we make our way to the Shire. Peregrin Took getting married. This is still something I can't believe. I am happy for him of course, but not as happy as Lessien is. Their bond is deeper. She understands them like no elf or ellleth ever did.

"Lessien?" I call reaching our room. She is sitting with her back to me and doesn't answer.

"Mellan? Are you ready to go?" Still no answer.

"Lessien?" I walk closer and kneel in front of her. Her face stained with tears, her eyes both scared and happy?

"Lessien what is wrong? What happened?" She looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"Legolas, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**SUPER CLIFFHANGER****! Sorry guys! What do you think? I tried to incorporate a more funny and normal part of their relationship, I hope it turned out well... Anyway, please review! Your support means the world to me!**

**Until the next time (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers! Missed me? (Not me of course... You missed this story.) I missed Fanfiction a lot! My exams are finally over so I can dedicate myself fully to this sequel! YAY! Thank you so much for not giving up on this story. It means a lot!**

**Replies:**

**SamuraiWannabe: Hey new reader! Welcome! Hope you enjoying the story so far (: Thank you for taking the time to review!**

**JackSparrow: Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**bntjammer: Thank you! English is not my first language so sometimes there's a mistake or two, I apologize for that but hope that you continue to read it!**

**legolasgreenleaf14: Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

**Gwendalyn: I'm happy to know that you enjoyed to know that Pip was getting married :D I remember your review about Less and Legolas children, it was pretty funny to read that you are excited about it! We will just have to see what happens ;) Also, I can't believe my story won! A big thank you to your club and to you of course :D Keep those big reviews coming!**

**booklover1598: Here it is! Hope you like it (:**

**Littleflower19: Every time I read your reviews they just make me smile. Pippin is getting married! I'm so excited, it's going to be amazing! Thank you for you support and for not giving up on me (:**

**HoneyGee08: Thank you. Hope you like it.**

**KD Skywalker: Thanks for your enthusiasm and for your reviews!  
**

**AmazingWriter123: I'm not really going by the books here... Just my own way. Morwen to Valinor... Ecthelion...No! What makes you think that? *looks away guiltily*  
**

**Saren-Dipety: It was pretty predictable I know...But I hope you liked it!**

**Alison-Fire: Everyone is so excited for this chapter! It's a lot of pressure! But I tried my best so please if you don't like it don't be harsh okay?**

**96 reviews in just 11 chapters? Thank you! Do you think we can reach 110 this chapter? I challenge you! (Ghost reader please come out of your cave and review!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Lord of The Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

The Shire. Beautiful Shire. How she loved it. The peacefulness of the place, and Valar knew she needed peace. After he found out that she was pregnant, Legolas had gone completely crazy. He even considered not going to Pippin's weeding.

_"Maybe we shouldn't go... Maybe we should stay here..." he murmured pacing around they room._

_"Legolas will you..."_

_"It is better not to go. The journey can hurt you..."_

_"Legolas..."_

_"Yes...We can't go, but we can send Pippin a letter-"_

_"LEGOLAS!" He stopped and looked at her surprised. Lessien took a deep breath before speaking. "We are going to the weeding. I'm pregnant and not that far so, I think we can manage."_

_"But Lessien-"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest and looked deadly determined. "No buts. We are going to the weeding." Her husband sighed and closed his eyes before nodding._

Since then, he was always nervous about her condition, what she ate, what she drank and it was driving her crazy. One of the few things they both agreed on was not to tell anyone for at least a month. She didn't want Thranduil or Aragorn acting just like Legolas.

'One is enough, thank you.' Fingolfin stopped when the smallest holes of Hobbiton where visible at a distance.

"Sut naa llie? (How are you)" His voice was filled with worry and fear.

"I'm fine Legolas. I'm fine."

* * *

"Lessien! Less!" An hobbit screamed as he ran to the elleth and hugged her by the knees.

"Pip! It's great to see you!" She knelled and they hugged properly. Behind him was Flora. One of the most beautiful female-hobbits she had seen.

"Hello Flora. It's good to see you too and congratulations!" Surprising everyone, even Pippin, Flora hugged Lessien very tightly.

"I'm so glad you came to the weeding Lessien!" The woman told her.

"So am I. I want you to meet my husband, Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas stepped forward and kissed Flora's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Flora. I know you will make our Peregrin behave." Flora giggled a bit and blushed at Legolas behavior. Through the corner of her eye, the elleth saw Pippin roll his eyes and chuckled.

'He really is irresistible. Even for hobbits.'

"Lessien! Legolas!" They both turned around at the sound to see Merry running to them. He hit Lessien so hard that they fell on the ground.

"Merry! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Less! Legolas it's really great to see you too!" The elf smiled but his eyes were hard. Merry had thrown Lessien to the ground in her condition. Lessien raised her eyebrows at him in warning but he ignored her.

"It is really good to see you Merry." They all entered the hole, Lessien and Legolas struggling to do so, and Flora offered them tea and a table full of food.

"Oh, Lessien I need to show you my dress!" Flora spoke after they had eaten.

"I'll be happy to see it Flora." The hobbit nodded.

"Boys and Legolas... Out!" She said in a stern voice.

"Aw but Flora..."

"Out Pippin!" Right then, Lessien and Legolas saw that Flora could make Pippin do everything for her.

"Yes love." He stood up with Merry and Legolas right behind him.

"Nauva llie na tereva? (Will you be alright?)" he asked with concern taking her hand.

"Uma. Shan (Go)" She kissed his lips softly before he walked away.

"He seems worried."

Lessien chuckled. "He is always worried Flora."

* * *

Éowyn and Arwen arrived two days after the elves and immediately pulled Lessien apart to talk.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Éowyn suddenly asked.

'What? How did they know?'

"It takes a woman to know sister." Arwen responded to her sister's confusion.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want to wait a little more."

"Of course we won't tell. It's not our place to do so."

"How is Legolas?"

"Driving me crazy with so much worry." At that both women laughed.

"Aragorn behave the same exact way. Both times." Arwen answered still laughing a bit.

"Oh there you are!" A very flushed Rosie exclaimed entering the tent Faramir and Éomer had because there wasn't enough space for everyone in the holes. "Flora says you have to get ready!"

"Then let's get ready!" Éowyn said. All of them changed into more elaborated dresses and then joined the hobbits at the meadow Flora and Pippin had chosen for their weeding.

'It is a strange vision.' Lessien thought with humor. Anyone who passed by the meadow would find it weird to see Men, Elves and a dwarf among hobbits but that was what it meant to create bonds of friendship and love.

The ceremony started and Flora appeared between wild flowers and the green grass so familiar in the Shire. The meadow was big enough to have most of Hobbiton's population watching the weeding and the Tooks had built an archway with flowers and white silk ribbons. However what amazed Lessien the most was Flora. Her dress was pretty simple but it made her so beautiful, white with a heart-shape neckline and a purple ribbon around her waist. Pippin couldn't take his eyes away from her.

When the ceremony was almost over, Lessien felt Legolas squeeze her hand tight.

"Amin mela lle (I love you)." he whispered.

"Amin mela lle." Just as she finished speaking, Flora threw her bouquet and the hobbits cheered, getting ready for a night of dancing, eating and celebrating the good life.

The big-folk danced a bit but most of them stayed at the table Merry had arranged for them. A big table.

"How are you feeling?" Lothíriel whispered to her when Legolas stood to dance with Arwen. Lessien raised her eyebrows at her in confusion.

"Éowyn told me. I hope you don't really mind-"

"Lothíriel, it's alright. You are a woman. My concern is with Men. Especially Aragorn and Thranduil." Lothíriel laughed softly.

"How is your little girl? Lili isn't it?" The woman smiled at the baby's name.

"Yes it is. She is growing up healthy. Éomer says she is going to be a very beautiful woman."

"I would love to see her. Maybe after this, me and Legolas can go to Rohan."

"That would be very nice." The elleth looked around the party to see Pippin coming her way.

"My lady..." he was offering his hand to dance.

"Oh but you are now a married man good sir!"

"I think she doesn't really mind." He was right, Flora was happily dancing with Merry. Elleth and hobbit walked to the center of the party and started dancing, Pippin twirling alone and Lessien jumping around. The ones around them laughed at their behavior.

"I'm so happy for you Pip." He stared at her, his eyes showing true happiness.

"Thanks. I just wished Gandalf and Frodo were here to see it." A flick of sadness crossed his face. Lessien put her hand in his shoulder and knelled in front of him.

"I'm sure they would be happy for you as well. Gandalf would probably had a hard time believing that you are married." Both laughed.

"Peregrin Took married? Not in this Age!" he said mimicking Gandalf's deep voice.

"Exactly." After that, they continued dancing until the sun rose.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review! (:**

**Until the next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! I'm so so sorry. You guys must be so mad at me! It was the longest delay I ever had on a story. However there is an explanation. Me and my mother had an argument so she grounded me which meant no laptop. My family life is currently a HUGE drama. But enough of me. Just one more thing... this chapter is mostly LEGOLAS POV with a few flashbacks from Lessien (I know, I'm awesome! See it as a reward for you patience) **

**Saren-Dipety: Don't worry, it will be a great Lessien/Aragorn moment :D**

**moon-night-ninja: Thank you so much for taking time to review (:**

**Gwendalyn: As usual, I love your novels. Leggy Daddy! He's awesome. Dwarvish one? Interesting ;)**

**Littleflower19: Thank you so much. I tried my best in giving Pip a fairy tale wedding. Aragorn reaction is a very fluffy moment (:**

**Sukki18: Glad you love this Legolas, I wasn't really sure if it was a good option but you guys proved me wrong!**

**Allison-Fire: Thank you so much (:**

**SamuraiWannabe: Thanks. Thranduil's reaction will be a funny one.**

**booklover1598: Little mistake, sorry. Pippin is now a married man!**

**floweringbirdies: Thanks. My exams went good so I'm free now. Yay!**

**HoneyGee08: Thank you.**

**AmazingWriter123: Thank you (:**

**legolasgreenleaf14: I'm here now. And I promise the next update won't be so late. I'm no longer grounded! **

**Thank you for all your support and your patience with me and this story. You are all amazing readers. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. (****Unfortunately). I do own my OC's.**

* * *

**Legolas POV (6 months later)**

It is agonizing hearing your wife screaming, especially when she is swearing at you.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LEGOLAS! ALL YOUR FAULT!" I gulp. My beautiful wife is an angel but I hate being on her bad side.

"I know melan I know. It will be over soon." I grab her hand and she squeezes it hard.

"NO YOU DON'T! ARGHH!" I take my time to look at her. She is sweating and her face is flushed. We weren't expecting the baby for another 3 months but the healer told us that there was no other choice than to let it happen when the contractions started.

"Good sister! Push!" Arwen tells her with a towel in her hand cleaning the sweat. Maidens are everywhere, shouting advises or entering the room with bowls filled with hot water.

"I'm sorry my lord but you have to leave now." A maiden suddenly says to me.

"No. I need to stay, I need to-"

"LEGOLAS!"

"I'm leaving." Walking out the door, I see Aragorn and Gimli in the hallway.

"So lad, how is she?"

"Can't you hear her?" Gimli chuckles. I turn to Aragorn. "I understand how you felt."

"Let's go. You need to eat and drink."

"Now you are saying good things!" We both laugh at Gimli as we walk towards the Hall. We have been staying in Minas Tirith for months. We came here after we left Mirkwood.

_"Desiel? (Ready?)" she asks me in her sweet voice. I nod. My father needs to know._

_"Thranduil?" Lessien calls once we enter his study._

_"Uma? Ah! Lessien amin tinu (my daughter), mani naa ta? (what is it?)" I grab her hand and she gives me a wonderful smile before squeezing it._

_"We have news." My father looks at both of us expectantly. Lessien takes a deep breath before speaking._

_"I am pregnant."_

_Complete silence. His eyes are on us but not a word leaves his mouth._

_"Ada? Is something wrong?"_

_"Wrong? wrong? Legolas this is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Father turns to Lessien, a glint of hurt in his eyes._

_"We weren't sure how you would react, but now! I'm so happy that you are happy Thranduil." Father walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders._

_"Lessien. My son chose you. I couldn't have been happier to know that you are the one giving me grandchildren." Lessien smiles at this and I can sense relief flowing through her._

_"Hannon le Thranduil."_

_"Now, have you picked names?" I look at my wife with a sudden urge to leave the room and she looks at me the same way._

_"Well... em...n' aeleth (not yet.)" She says._

_"No need to worry , I will think of some."_

"Aragorn, I need to sent a note to my father." I suddenly say when we arrive at the Hall.

"Of course mellonamin. Write it now and I will sent someone right away."

_**Ada**_

_**Lessien is having the child.**_

_**I hope to see you soon.**_

_**Legolas.**_

There is already a soldier waiting for me to finish it, to go delivery it.

"Go as fast as you can." He nods and leaves. In front of me appears a mug of ale.

"Drink up lad. You need to." Gimli grins at me.

"You seem worried." Aragorn states. I let my head fall in the table.

"What if the child doesn't survive? What if Lessien doesn't survive? It's too early."

"Legolas... Cael ilod (Have hope)"

* * *

It is night and I can still hear her scream. My name. Me, Aragorn, Gimli and Faramir who arrived in the afternoon with Éowyn, needless to say, went running to Lessien's room.

"Legolas..." I turn around to my name.

"Arwen?" She smiles softly at me.

"You're a father." I run past her into my wife's room. The door is closed. Why is the door closed?

"My lord" I see the healer. "Only you. My lady needs her rest." I look around to see that my friends have all followed me. I nod and she opens the door. There sitting in bed, is Lessien. I freeze in surprise. She is not holding one baby, she is holding two! Twins? I am the father of twins?!

"Come closer Legolas, they won't bite you." To the sound of her voice I walk near to the bed.

"Twins?" I ask laughing slightly. Lessien smiles at me and I kiss her forehead before looking at my children. A boy and a girl. So tiny and beautiful. I take a closer look, seeing the baby girl has just a wisp of blond hair and the boy has brown hair. Lessien carefully passes me my baby daughter. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Thank the Valar you are all well and alive melan."

"Did you doubt it?" She asks me with a grin. I laugh. Suddenly my daughter opens her eyes. Grey. Just like her mother's.

"Welcome to the world Raina."

"And Rilien."

* * *

**General POV**

Lessien felt tired. Really tired. The twins were asleep in their cribs, Legolas went to the Hall to eat after she had pushed him and so she was alone in her room.

'What a day Lessien. What a day.' There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the elleth whispered, not wanting to wake up her children.

"May I?" Aragorn open the door slightly but not completely.

"Aragorn, of course!" He entered the room with a smile. "I would hug you but I am not allowed to leave this bed." The elleth grumbled.

"You need your rest Lessien. Are they asleep?"

"Uma. Raina and Rilien."

"Gracious and Bright. Nice choice." They both smiled as Aragorn observed the babies. "They are beautiful."

"Of course they are. They are my children." Aragorn sat in the bed next to her and took her hand. At the light of candles Lessien notice the glint of tears in his face.

"Aragorn? Naa llie nall? (Are you crying?)" The King's simply response was to hug her tightly. She smiled into the hug.

"I kept telling Legolas to have hope but I didn't know what would happen to you. You can't die Lessien. You are my sister. You can't die." The elleth was speechless. She had never seen him like that. He sounded desperate.

"Aragorn, I am alive. I have two beautiful children and you are their uncle."

"I am sorry." He switched from looking scared to look embarrassed.

"Oh please, I prefer this to the reaction you had when I told you I was pregnant."

_She was alone. No Legolas this time. Of course this was not Thranduil. This was Aragorn. Her protective best friend. She still didn't know how he was going to react._ _Arwen had told her he was outside by the tree enjoying the sunset. It was time to tell him. He was sitting under the tree with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. The elleth sat next to him without saying a word._

_"I am glad you're back." Lessien smiled._

_"Me too. I... have news." To this, he opened his eyes in surprise._

_"News? What news?" Fear started to spread through her body at his tone._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_1 minute._

_5 minutes._

_10 minutes. Until..._

_"THAT BASTARD!" Lessien had to cover her ears in order not to hurt them. Aragorn could really scream. He was rising, probably ready to go kill Legolas. She stood too._

_"Aragorn listen-"_

_"You had just started you relationship again and he goes and get's you pregnant?! How could he?"_

_"Aragorn please!" He walked forward but she pushed him back with both her hands._

_"You are my best friend, more than that. I promised to protect you. That's what I going to do."_

_"By killing my husband?! Aragorn, I don't mind. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to be a mother." Lessien looked at him, her eyes pleading._

_"I know what you want Lessien. I know you. But this soon?" He was still furious._

_"We've been married for nine years now. It's more than fine. Please can't you be happy for me?" The fury was instantly gone._

_"Happy for you? I'm thrilled. I'm going to be an uncle. But that doesn't mean that I can't have a nice conversation with Legolas." The elleth chuckled._

_"As long as you promise me not to hurt him. He is your best friend as well." He smiled fondly._

_"Yes but you are a woman. It's different."_

_'Why do they always find my gender as an excuse?'_

_"No it's not. He is the father so treat him nicely." Aragorn sighed._

_"Uma. I will. I am happy. For both of you."_

"This one, you crying of happiness, beats the one of you wanting to kill Legolas."

"By far." They were both laughing so hard, they did not realize Legolas entering the room.

"I see that you're having fun."

"Melan, how was your dinner?" Aragorn stood up, to give Legolas space to sit next to his wife.

"Good. Have you seen them Aragorn?"

"Yes I have mellonamin. They are beautiful children. Rilien has your eyes and Raina, she is going to be one of the most beautiful elves I have seen." They shared a manly hug that made Lessien smile.

"Father replied. He is going to arrive probably in two or three days. I also sent a letter to Pippin, Merry and Éomer."

"Thank you." They both leaned for a kiss as Aragorn went to check on the twins.

"They sleep so well. Elenwën was not like that." He grunted under his breath. The elves laughed hard.

"Aragorn, they have hours of life it's normal that they sleep so much."

"Lucky you." Legolas stood to look at them as well.

'Look at that. Two warriors melting at the sight of babies.'

"How is Eldarion and Elenwën?"

"Excited to come see them. Elenwën just knows that you have babies but Eldarion was asking all type of questions to Arwen, what is their hair color, why are they so small, if you love them, if Legolas was happy..."

"He's coming here tomorrow. I can't wait to answer his questions." The three friends grinned at each other.

"See? Everything is fine, which means that I can leave this bed."

"NO!"

* * *

**YAY! Happy family. Raina and Rilien were inspired in me and my twin brother. We were both born premature babies just like them but we are both fine (: Thought you might want to know. Anyway, I swear my next update won't take too long! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (did I mention that you have to review?) REVIEW!**

**Until the next time (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wonderful, wonderful readers! I love you guys so much! I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Every time I read a review I was like OMG OMG! THEY'RE AWESOME! And then I would jump around until my brother entered the room and told me to stay quiet. (He likes to act like a big brother just because he's two minutes older... Yeah right). Enough of me. What really matters is this story. Especially this chapter. Not many dialogues or characters. This one is going to be essentially Lessien and flashbacks. (We all miss this kind of chapters).**

**Replies (to the wonderful reviews):**

**floweringbirdies: Babies! They are always awesome.**

**Saren-Dipety: Glad you loved the Aragorn scene! I loved it too. Aragorn-Lessien forever rigth? Twin brother.. it's cool but it can also be quiet boring xD**

**Sukki18: Please don't die! Here's the chapter! Was your family mad? You can tell them it was my fault and Aragorn's of course. He should know better than to shout at Lessien :D**

**legolasgreenleaf14: Thank you so much! I also feel like it was one of my best chapters yet. I write like a super ninja? AWESOME. Thank you again (:**

**booklover1598: It's feels so great to know that you liked my twins. They are my best creation. (Apart from their mother of course.)**

**HoneyGee08: Thank you.**

**AmazingWriter123: Thank you. To tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time writing the chapters when they're older. I'm kind stuck but don't worry, I can solve it.**

**Littleflower19: Thank you so much. I like the names as well. I'm so glad everyone loved the Aragorn moment. Yeah I can relate xD Don't worry. I have plans for our favorite hobbits ;)**

**Guest: Thank you (:**

**Gwendalyn: Thank you. I really like the names. You want to name your little girl Raina?! REALLY?! Go ahead. That is so cool. Please tell me if you really do and CONGRATULATIONS! xoxo**

**Okay, once again, thank you so much. And now THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just my characters.**

* * *

Standing there looking at her babies asleep, Lessien felt peaceful. Like no news or events could ruin her happiness.

Raina and Rilien were surprisingly different. He was peaceful and she was not. She cried a lot during the night but he slept through all of it. Raina was always moving in her crib when she was awake, Rilien just stood there with his eyes opened, observing.

Lessien concluded that Raina was more like her and Rilien was more like their father.

'Imagine when they are older.' She laughed at the thought. The future, she did not know but now something was very sure. She would not abandon her children. She would not leave Middle-earth. They were going to have a good environment to grow up.

They were going to be a strong family. The kind of family Lessien didn't have growing up.

"_Now, Lessien, lath means..."_

_"Tree!" The little girl clapped her hands with glee when the old man smiled._

_"Very good my pupil. You are a fast learner. What about...hin?" Lessien grinned._

_"Me uncle!" The wizard laughed. _

_"Indeed, my hin (child)."_

_"Why am I learning elvish uncle? I thought that I didn't need it." Her uncle seemed lost in thoughts before answering her._

_"You never know. See it as a knowledge that you can pass to other people." The elleth was confused._

_"Like who uncle?"_

_"More children. Future generations."_

_"Like me? Will I be able to play with them?" Uncle looked worried and did not answer her. "Uncle?I will meet more children like me right?"_

_"You don't need more children. You have Grima. I was under the impression he was your best friend." Lessien felt offended._

_"Of course he is my best friend but I can have more than one friend!"_

_"Oh of course. I did not know that." The little girl felt proud of herself. "That's why I'm here. To teach you stuff like that."_

_"Master, can I enter?" Both of then turned their heads to the sound._

_"Grima, come here. Uncle is teaching me elvish." Grima smiled at her. _

_"That is a very beautiful language, Lessien."_

_"I know it is. It's from my kin, which is the wisest and the fairest." Wizard and teenager laughed.  
_

'Those were good days. Things were easy.'

The days she passed with Saruman and Grima were very happy and innocent. Lessien promised herself that Raina and Rilien were going to have the same childhood. Without any problems. She and Legolas would protect them with their lives. She only wished that Elrond and Celebrian were there to see their grandchildren.

_She knocked very gently on the door. The day had been terrible. News of Gandalf's dead had put everyone with an harsh mood. She just wanted to go to her room and cry her eyes out. But she needed to talk with her father first._

_"Yes Lessien?" She stayed outside surprised. "I know it is you my daughter. Come in." He was sitting at his desk reading a book. When she entered their eyes met and it was when she noticed they were the exact same color._

_"Ada. I came to apologize for my behavior in these past forgive me." Lord Elrond expression softened._

_"I forgive you. Your reaction was understandable but I do not want it to happen again."  
_

_"Uma Ada." Lessien turned to leave. "Lessien."_

_"Ada?"_

_"Amin mela lle (I love you)"_

_The elleth smiled before answering. "I love you too Father."_

'Ada... If you could see your grandchildren. Would you be proud? Grima? Are you happy for me after all? I hope so.' Tears threatened to fall but she was interrupted by a small cry.

"Rilien. You are already awake? Normally is your sister that awakes earlier." Once in her arms the baby looked up and a shade of a smile formed. This made Lessien grin like a crazy woman.

"You are going to have a smile that will make girls go crazy for you. Just like Ecthelion." 'Amrás, Ireth, Eärwen. They are only going to see you already grow up.' "But that doesn't matter. You are going to win their hearts. May be some day you can marry Eärwen."

"The boy is only a baby and you're already thinking of marriage?"

"Legolas." He took the baby from her.

"He really is a true wonder. Takes it after his mother." They exchanged a look. "Or after his father."

"Amin mela lle Legolas." He looked at her before lying down Rilien and stepping forward.

"Amin mela lle Lessien. Forever."

"Always." And they shared a kiss before lying down with their babies.

* * *

**Okay PLEASE don't be ****disappointed! I know this is a short chapter but it's one of my favorites so please please don't be angry! I will post another chapter tomorrow, one that is not so filler. Please review (: I love you all and I want reviews. Just a smile or a word. I don't mind!**

**Until the next time (:**


	15. Chapter 15

** NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! I am so so sorry! My life...is falling apart. Problems with parents, problems with friends, problems with myself... so I ask for your for forgiveness. I feel like crying every single day. Still, I think you guys deserve this chapter.**

**I just don't feel like replying to reviews, it would not be my usual cheerful replies. Once again, I am terrible sorry.**

* * *

"She is your daughter, you go."

"She is your daughter, llie shan (you go)".

"Legolas!" The elf sighed at his wife's voice and got up to go see their daughter. Raina was crying very hard, which she did every night. It was a wonder her brother could still sleep.

Lessien watched Legolas soothing Raina with a smile on her lips. 4 months had passed since their birth and they were the main attraction in Minas Tirith.

Thranduil was so in love with his grandchildren he even asked Lessien to consider moving to Mirkwood for good! Of course Legolas told him that they had to think about it. In all honesty, Lessien did not want to go to Mirkwood. Minas Tirith seemed like a nice place to watch their children grow. At least for a while.

Legolas caught her gaze and smile.

"I always thought you would make a great father." he laughed at this. "Good to know I wasn't mistaken."

"Yes, indeed." He put Raina in her crib again and walked towards the bed. "But you are also an amazing mother." Lessien grinned as he approached and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Amin liy llie (I love you.)"

* * *

_**2 months later...**_

"Oh Lessien, they are adorable!"

"Thank you Lothíriel." The Great Hall was full with life, with the presence of Éomer and Lothíriel. Their friends had come as fast as they could but sometimes being a King gets in the way as Éomer said. The children played around as the adults talked all gathered around the twins. Eldarion being the oldest was trying to take Lili and Elenwën to play battle with him but the two girls sat on the floor giggling at each other.

'That is just lovely.'

"I cannot wait for them to grow up, so I can have a boy to play with me." Eldarion suddenly spoke.

"But Eldarion, you will be a man by the time they are allowed to play battles." Legolas told him. The boy looked disappointed for a minute before answering. "Yes but than I can really play battle with them." This answer made everyone in the Hall laugh.

"Come lad, Faramir and I will play battle with you." Gimli told the child. Eldarion grinned and ran off to fetch his sword.

"Are you sure you want to fight him Gimli? He might win." Lessien said with a smirk. Gimli glared at her.

"I will do a better job than you lassie."

"Of course you will Master Dwarf. Of course you will." He walk away grumbling with Faramir following him and trying hard not to laugh.

"Is he always grumbling?" Lothíriel asked with a frown.

"Yes he is." Aragorn answered her with a grin. "Well it can't be good for him. He needs something that makes him smile."

"My beautiful wife, always concerned." Éomer spoke before reaching for her hand.

"What do you suggest Lothíriel?"

"Perhaps a wife Arwen?" That made every single one of them look at her with wide eyes.

"Gimli? A wife?" Legolas said very slowly, the silence still present. The one to break it was of course, Lessien.

"Oh no! Lothíriel please, you did not just said that! Gimli... MARRIED?!" She was laughing so hard, she fell of the bench and woke up her children.

"Why not? There are dwarf women, am I correct?" Lothíriel seemed confused at Lessien's reaction.

"Of course there is but because of the beards, they are confused with men." Éowyn told her, a smile in her face, remembering a conversation with Gimli many years ago.

"The idea of Gimli married... He never showed interest in women." Éomer told her.

"Maybe it is time that changes."

'Maybe. Oh I would love to see it.'

* * *

**Aragorn POV**

"Good night Ada." Eldarion says to me as he climbs to bed.

"Good night my son." I smile and close the door to his room. I am surprised to see Lessien leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Legolas is with the twins?"

"Yes. He said he would take care of them. His exact words were 'You need to rest. A night without worrying.' So here I am." She opens her arms and grins. I laugh.

"Very well. Come with me." We walk until we are outside by the white tree. I lean against it and Lessien waists no time in copying my actions. We are silent for a while, appreciating the view.

"The very first time I saw this view I was amazed by it. I still am." she tells me in a very soft voice.

"You are not the only one." I glance her way but she is deep in thought.

"Seler, what concerns you?"

"Nothing concerns me Aragorn. I was just thinking of how much our lives have changed. Remember when we met?" She smirked at him, a glint of mischief clear in her eyes.

"Uma. How could I forget it?"

"You were so surprised when I told that I knew who you were." She tells me with a chuckle.

"Of course I was. You lived with Saruman most of your life. To you I was suppose to be just a Ranger."

"You never were just a ranger Aragorn." She whispers to me.

"I agree." A different voice says. I turn around to see my beautiful wife walking towards us.

"Of course you do. That is the reason why we are sisters."

"Not the only reason I hope." Lessien glances at her.

"Well, we do have the same hair color." Me and Arwen laugh at her answer.

"Did Legolas told you about Thranduil wanting us to live in Mirkwood?"

"Will you accept it?" Arwen asks.

"Gondor is a good kingdom to raise your children. But of course we will visit often. And we can't forget Pippin and Merry."

"Yes especially since Flora is pregnant." I tell her which makes her laugh.

"Peregrin as a father. I am curious to know how that will work."

"You and me sister." Lessien laughs.

"Tisi ta naa commae nae shan e' (Maybe it is time to go inside.)" Arwen speaks.

"Uma. I need to see if Legolas is still alive."

"Raina is probably crying and Rilien is probably sleeping."

"You are probably correct Arwen."

* * *

**General POV**

After leaving Arwen and Aragorn at their chambers Lessien made a quick stop by the kitchens, stealing some tea and lembas.

All was quiet as the elleth walked the hallways.

'This is very nice. Very peaceful.'

"Lessien?" She turned around to the sound.

"Éowyn? I thought you were already in bed." The elleth said, slightly surprised. The woman laughed and raised an eyebrow at the tray her friend was holding. Lessien followed her stare and giggled.

"Oh... I was a bit hungry..." As Éowyn was pondering her next question, Lessien took some time to look at her. _Really_ look at her. Éowyn had changed in those past few months. Her hair was longer, but it wasn't so bright and healthy as it used too. She was thinner. Her skin was paler than normal and her eyes, her blue eyes that were once full of life, seemed dull and empty to the elleth. She also had dark circles under her eyes and looking at her dress, Lessien realized that Éowyn no longer used what would be consider an 'Éowyn type of dress.' She suddenly changed from happy colors and detailed dresses to boring colors, like a farm woman.

"Are you going to your chambers?"

"I don't know if Legolas is already asleep and there is another cup in here. Would you like to join me?" Éowyn smiled which concerned Lessien because it was not a true smile and nodded. The two friends made their way to the Hall and sat and the table, facing each other.

"Raina and Rilien are truly beautiful." Éowyn told her, as the elleth poured the tea.

"Yes. they are. What about you Éowyn? I am sure that Faramir has already express his desire for children." Lessien smirked at her and the woman looked down in sadness.

'Well that was not the reaction I was hoping to get. She didn't even blushed. She would be flushed right away.'

"Yes in fact, he has. I too want children, and we have been trying..." Lessien detected sadness in her voice. A lot of sadness.

"Éowyn..." Her friend had tears in her eyes, looking up at the elleth. "Maybe there is something wrong with me..." In a second Lessien was next to her, her arm around her shoulders.

"Éowyn there is nothing wrong with you."

"What if cannot give Faramir a child? He will no longer love me and I won't be truly a woman if I can't give him a son or a daughter!" By her tone, Lessien saw that Éowyn was starting to go hysteric. Now everything made sense. Why she looked so ill and sad, and the elleth started to remember other little things that she noticed but did not give it much thought. Like the fact that Faramir and Éowyn were no longer showing so many signes of love as they did before. She was pushing him away. She was depressed and doubting herself. Lessien made the blond look her in the eye.

"Éowyn! Éowyn! Look at me. You have been trying. It might take some time."

"But- What-If-I-I- can't...? I cannot live with that Lessien. The simple thought of not being able to give my husband an heir... I can't. I won't."

'Oh Éowyn. What is happening to you?' Lessien felt her friend's pain and which made her even more sad was that she did not know what to say. The elleth felt useless.

"Shh... It is going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." Éowyn was fully crying and Lessien could only let her friend sob in her shoulder and whisper words of comfort.

* * *

**So here it is. Hope you liked it. Again sorry, but I can't guarantee a date for the next update. At least until I can deal with my life again. However I can ensure you it's not going to take so much time to update as this one.**

**Until the next time and thank you for your support.**


End file.
